The Golden Laurel Awards
by AshleyDaughterofApollo
Summary: It's the Golden Laurel Awards! Vote for your favorites for which of our heroes gets an award varying from their best moments, to best fights, to best couples, to best characters. Join in on the fun and vote every night for a winner. There are 22 awards, so we'll be in for a ride. I am your host and I promise you, it will be fun. COMPLETE! STOP VOTING FOR PREVIOUS AWARDS PLZ!
1. Best Male Demigod of the Seven

"How's everyone doing tonight!" A girl walked out on a stage in a golden mini dress and silver heels. Her brown hair was puled in a waterfall up-do. Her brown eyes shined with excitement. She smiled big at the applauding crowd.

"Welcome to the Golden Laurel Awards!" She shouted into the microphone on a podium. In the background on a large screen, was a large golden laurel wreath rotating. She waited for the applause down.

"I am your host, ADOA as most of you out there know me as." She said.

"This award show was brought to you by the gods. Well, mostly my father Apollo, but let's out shout them out a thank-you!" There was some shouting as some people called out their immortal parents names.

"The Golden Laurel Awards is a show just to show how much we appreciate The Heroes of Olympus and celebrate them. We're going to spend most of July with each other to hand out twenty-five awards. Most of you who don't know who The Heroes of Olympus are, you can read our books written by our scribe, Uncle Rick! Without him, we'd all be dead." A picture of the scribe came up in the background.

"Uncle Rick wasn't able to make tonight, so at least I hope he's working on our future books. Now, to get to the point. We were all summoned here because some awards are to be given out obviously. I am just going to go over the rules. Everyday there will be a new award to be voted for. In order to submit a vote, you must hit the review button below only. No PM'ing. Or, you can vote for each nominee on my profile page under the polls. You can vote for only two nominees. That's right! You can vote for both nominees if you cant decide on one. Each day, the poll will be updated with new nominee's for different awards. You can submit nominees as well through review based on the award set, if you don't wish to choose any of the nominees already set. Any questions, you can feel free to Private Message me and I'll do my best to answer."

"Hurry up! You're boring people! I knew you shouldn't have convinced me to do this stupid show!" ADOA heard through her earpiece.

"But daddy, you said you liked the idea!" She whispered back. Which wasn't really smart since her microphone was still on. She blushed.

"They heard you. This is why Will should have done this, he has more charisma." Apollo scolded through the earpiece. ADOA put on a fake smile to hide the tantrum she wanted to unleash.

"A-A-And n-now, to kick off out first award, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, savior of Olympus!" Percy Jackson came out in all of his demigod glory with an envelope. He frowned as he watched ADOA.

"It's Percy!" He retorted.

"Gods, I hate that name. No Offense Mom!" He said quickly,gaining laughter from the audience. Percy bit his lip awkwardly not knowing what to say.

"It's ironic. I don't consider myself much of a hero. There are others out there or who have passed on who are greater than I would ever be. My girlfriend for one." Percy started. The big screen flickered over to the beautiful Annabeth Chase. She was wearing a beautiful strapless green gown to mach Percy's tie, and her curly blonde hair was out of its ponytail and tumbled down her shoulders. She smiled and waved, seeing herself on the screen.

"And yet, I'm presenting the awards for **Best Male Demigod in the Seven**. Lucky me," He said weakly.

"You know, being a hero doesn't mean being the best, or the strongest, or the one with most fans, or the one who is the Starbucks of Greece, or the one who seemed to defeat every frecking monster in the world, and has his own movie and unfortunately killed all of his family and landed himself a crappy job to watch an island-"

"We get it," ADOA said through an additional mic backstage, "You don't like the dude. Get over it!"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Being a hero means to be able to stand and fight for what's right and not expect anything in return. Well, peace would be nice, and a thank-you, but anyway, I guess the nominees speak for themselves. They are the epitome of heroes. The nominees for the **Best Male Demigod in the Seven** are..."

The big screen lit up with a new clip each time Percy called a name. "Jason Grace."

_'I'm the son of Jupiter!' he shouted, and just for effect, he summoned wind, rising a few feet off the ground. 'I'm a child of Rome, consul to demigods, praetor of the First Legion. I slew the Trojan sea monster, I toppled the black throne of Kronos, and destroyed the Titan Krios with my own hands. And now I'm going to destroy you, Porphyrion, and feed you to your own wolves.'_

_'Wow, dude,' Leo muttered. 'You been eating red meat?'" _

The screen changed to show Jason who was sitting next to Piper Mclean as they held hands.

"Percy Jacks- Oh come on! Why am I nominated of all people." Percy exclaimed.

"You're apart the seven, remember." ADOA responded through the mic backstage. The big screen lit to show a clip of Percy.

_'I've followed your progress, son of Neptune,' said Alcyoneus. 'Your fight with Kronos? Well done. Gaea hates you above all others…except perhaps for that upstart Jason Grace. I'm sorry I can't kill you right away, but my brother Polybotes wishes to keep you as a pet. He thinks it will be amusing when he destroys Neptune to have the god's favorite son on a leash. After that, of course, Gaea has plans for you.'_

_'Yeah, flattering.' Percy raised Riptide. 'But actually I'm the son of Poseidon. I'm from Camp Half-Blood.'"_

"Leo Valdez." Percy called. The big screen showed Leo's clip.

_"'I figure the universe is basically like a machine. I don't know who made it, if it was the Fates, or the gods, or capital-G God, or whatever. But it chugs along the way it's supposed to most of the time. Sure, little pieces break and stuff goes haywire once in a while, but mostly...things happen for a reason. Like you and me meeting.'_

_'Leo Valdez,' Hazel marveled, 'you're a philosopher.'_

_'Nah,' he said. 'I'm just a mechanic...'"_

Leo was shown on the big screen in his tux and he flashed a piece sign to the camera.

"And Frank Zhang," Percy called lastly.

_"Hazel dismounted and stood next to Frank, her sword ready. 'May I?'_

_Frank nodded. He looked into the giant's seething eyes. "Here's a tip, Alcyoneus. Next time you choose the biggest state for your home, don't set up base in the part that's only ten miles wide. Welcome to Canada, idiot.'"_

Percy looked back out at the audience. "You can vote for the winner in a review or by poll on ADOA's profile. The winner will be announced tomorrow night! Vote now!"

Percy walked off stage scowling. "Aw, was that so hard? Annabeth would be proud of you." ADOA teased.

"Shut-up." Percy retorted.

* * *

_**A/N: HI! Please Vote. There will be 25 awards so hopefully we an get through them by the end of this month. And again, the nominees for Best Male Demigod in the Seven: **_**Jason Grace, Percy Jackson, Leo Valdez, and Frank Zhang.**** _Vote now!_**

_**See you again tomorrow!**_

_**-ADOA**_


	2. Best Female Demigod of the Seven

"Hey! Welcome back to the Golden Laurel Awards! Thank-you to all those rocking half-bloods out there for voting!" ADOA's voice rang out. Percy made his way back onto the stage with a golden laurel trophy in his hand.

"In my hand is the winner to the **Best Male Demigod of the Seven**. May I remind everyone it doesn't matter who-"

"No one cares, just read the envelope!" A voice shouted from the audience. Percy blushed sheepishly.

"Okay fine, you demons!" He shouted back. Percy opened the little golden envelope, obviously irritated.

"You're 2014 **Best Male Demigod of the Seven**, is..." Percy opened the envelope and looked deflated.

"Percy Jackson with 18 votes." He said dryly. Applause rang out and Percy scowled.

"Did I not give a speech about what a true hero was?" He muttered. Percy eyes the award.

"So I guess this mine. Thank-you to all of my fans and my family. Annabeth, Grover, the rest of the seven, my father, Lord Poseidon, Zues for not killing me, and Camp Half-Blood. Without all of you, I'd most likely be dead. Thank-you again!" Percy waved to the audience and made his way back to his seat by Annabeth.

"Congratulations," Annabeth said with glee, squeezing his hand. Percy scowled at her.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "If you wipe that scowl of your face, I might kiss you for every award you win."

Percy smirked. "You would have kissed me anyway." Annabeth scoffed at his smug face.

"Do you want to bet?" Annabeth asked. Percy's face turned white.

"No! No, I do not," Percy grinned," See I'm smiling?"

"Uh-huh." Annabeth snorted.

ADOA spoke from the microphone to continue on. "Please, give a warm welcome to Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano!"

Reyna walked out from backstage in a silk purple dress with her praetors capes on her shoulders. Her hair was in a fancier braid, keeping Reyna's signature do, but just making it look more elegant. Instead her usual serious, no nonsense face, Reyna looked relaxed and happy.

"Girls rule boys drool." Reyna said. The audience laughed at her sudden words.

"Amen to that sister!" ADOA praised. Reyna grinned.

"Throughout the series for those of our fans, but to us it would be throughout the war, you all know that us girls aren't known for being damsels in distress. We aren't the ones who need saving but are the ones doing the saving. Girls are just as strong as guys and the three nominees are perfect examples of that. The nominees for the **Best Female Demigod of the Seven** are..." The big screen lit up again to show a clip.

"Annabeth Chase."

_"'Gods of Olympus,' Jason said. 'You did all that alone. With a broken ankle.'_

_'Well..._some_ of it with a broken ankle.'_

_Percy grinned. 'You made Arachne weave her own trap? I knew you were good, but Holy Hera- Annabeth you _did_ it. Generations of Athena kids tried and failed. You found the Athena Parthenos. _

The screen changed to show Annabeth sitting next to Percy.

"It really was awesome." He whispered to her. Annabeth smiled, proud of her accomplishment.

"Hazel Levesque" Hazel's clip came on.

_"'Do what you have to. And Percy...can you protect him?'_

_Percy gazed at the ranks of ghostly Romans. 'Against a small army? Sure, no problem.'_

_'Then I've got Golden Boy,' Hazel said. _

_She charged the giant."_

Hazel blushed sheepishly and gave a timid wave to the camera passing. "And Piper Mclean."

_'Still underestimating me,' Piper told the goddess. 'You really need to work on that.'_

_Khione's smug expression faltered as Piper drove her dagger straight down. _

_The blade touched Khione's chest, and the goddess exploded in a miniature blizzard. _

The screen showed the gorgeous Piper speaking with Jason. Piper noticed the camera and gave two thumbs up.

Reyna spoke again. "Vote for the winner through the poll on ADOA's profile or in a review."

"And don't forget the rules for a memory refresher, Everyday there will be a new award to be voted for. In order to submit a vote, you must hit the review button below only. No PM'ing. Or, you can vote for each nominee on my profile page under the polls. You can vote for only two nominees. That's right! You can vote for both nominees if you cant decide on one. Each day, the poll will be updated with new nominee's for different awards. You can submit nominees as well through review based on the award set, if you don't wish to choose any of the nominees already set. Any questions, you can feel free to Private Message me and I'll do my best to answer." ADOA finished. Reyna walked off the stage.

ADOA stayed backstage with a few guests. She grinned to the backstage camera. "Hi! I'm here with Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, and Frank Zhang."

ADOA turned to Jason first. "Jace, buddy, how does it feel to only receive _one_ vote. That's gotta hurt."

Jason rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not really bothered by it. Like Percy said, we are all heroes in our own way, because of being ourselves. Being most popular doesn't matter because popularity doesn't make a hero." Frank nodded in agreement.

ADOA tsked. "Nah, I think you feel some type of way." Jason frowned.

"No, I don't, I'm completely fine with Percy winning. I really-"

"And Frank," ADOA turned to Frank, ignoring Jason. "You only did one point better than Jason. Thoughts."

"I agree with Jason. It shouldn't matter if you're well liked or not. A hero is a hero. I agree that Percy is the best though." Frank said. ADOA nodded, her face showing she wasn't impressed with his answer.

"Leo? Eleven votes. You were the runner up. How does it feel?"

Leo grinned. "As long as the ladies love me, I'm good. Eleven is better than one." Leo said before looking at Jason. "You should feel some type of way about that." Leo put his hand on Jason's shoulder. Jason was flabbergasted.

"But I don't!"

"Yeah, we don't care. No, I'm joking, most of us love you." ADOA teased.

She turned the camera away from the three other demigods and waved good-bye to them. "So, that's it for tonight! Please vote for Annabeth, Piper, and/or Hazel, and we'll see the results tomorrow evening!"

* * *

_**A/N: Can I just say I'm shocked at how much people voted. Thank-you and lets keep this going! Vote for the Best Female Demigod of the Seven!**_

_**See you again tomorrow!**_

_**-ADOA**_


	3. Best Supporting Male Character

"And the winner for Best Female Demigod of the Seven is..." Reyna started. She opened the envelope, "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, with 24 votes! That's even better than Percy!"

Annabeth stood from her seat with Percy and he hugged her. Annabeth rejected the kiss he tried to steal and gave him one on the cheek instead.

Annabeth made her way to the stage smiling at most of the half-bloods in the audience. She hugged Rachel before standing in front of the podium.

"Thank-you so much!" Annabeth said into the mic.

"This award means much to me. Thank-you to my mother, my CHB family, Percy, I love you, thank-you ADOA for having me here and Uncle Rick! Thank-you!" Annabeth smiled big, accepting the award proudly. Annabeth made her way back to her seat and smirked at Percy.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Your acceptance speech was better than mine and I couldn't kiss you."

"Not unless you win another award." Annabeth said.

"But I _don't_ care about the awards. This show is ridiculous." Annabeth slapped Percy's arm.

"Yell it out loud," she said sarcastically, "So, ADOA can kill you for insulting her show." Percy rolled his eyes.

"Please welcome to the stage, Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite!" ADOA announced. Piper came out from backstage in her daughter of Aphrodite glory. She flashed a beautiful smile to the camera's that would make anyone swoon.

"Good evening everyone," she said. Piper greeted.

"You know how throughout the war, there were seven heroes chosen by Juno/Hera. But there were more people who were chosen by the fates to help us win. This award was created to give thanks to one of those people. The nominees for **Best Supporting Male Character** are... Nico di Angelo!

The clip played.

_"'Nico,' he said gently, 'I've seen a lot of brave things. But what you just did? That was maybe the bravest.'_  
_Nico looked up uncertainly. 'We should get back to the ship.'_  
_'Yeah. I can fly us –'_  
_'No,' Nico announced. 'This time we're shadow-travelling. I've had enough of the winds for a while.'"_

Nico didn't even smile into the cameras. ADOA gasped as he gave the cameras the finger.

"Coach Hedge!"

_"'Now-what's our game plan?'_  
_Coach Hedge belched. He'd already had three espressos and a plate of doughnuts, along with two napkins and another flower from the vase on the table. He would've eaten the silverware, except Piper had slapped his hand._  
_'Climb the mountain,' Hedge said. 'Kill everything except Piper's dad. Leave.'_  
_'Thank you General Eisenhower,' Jason grumbles."_

Coach Hedge, who was sitting next to Mellie saw the camera in front of him and took out his bat from only the Gods know where and swatted the camera like it was a fly. "Die!" He shouted.

ADOA sighed exasperatedly, "Gleeson!"

"Tyson!"

_"Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tyson pounding the Earthborn into the ground like a game of whack-a-mole. Ella was fluttering above him, dodging missiles and calling out advice: 'The groin. The Earthborn's groin is sensitive.'_  
_SMASH!_  
_'Good. Yes. Tyson found its groin.'"_

Tyson clapped really loudly and shouted "Yay! Tyson win!"

"The win has not to be announced until tomorrow evening." Ella said, fluttering around above him, nibbling on a cinnamon roll.

"Bob!"

_"'I am Bob,' said Bob._

_Tartarus hissed. 'What is that? What is Bob?'_

_'I choose to be more than Iapetus,' said the Titan. 'You do not control me. I am not like my brothers.'"_

"A moment of silence for Bob." ADOA spoke sullenly. Most people bowed their heads or closed their eyes, just to remember the kind, probably only kind, Titan.

"Thank-you" she concluded.

"And last and definitely least, Octavian." Piper said with no smile.

"Wait, why is he a nominee? The category is **Best _Supporting_ Male Character.**" Percy said aloud.

"Uh, I honestly don't know. There isn't even a clip." ADOA admitted. Octavian huffed in his seat, isolated in the middle, away from everyone.

"Well, you have it." Piper finished. "Please vote again, and come back tomorrow for the winner."

"I Love You, Piper!" A fan screened from the audience. Piper blushed.

"Oh, thank-you that's very- wait, Leo! That was you!" Leo laughed and shrugged. Piper scowled and walked off the stage to speak with ADOA.

"I'm here with Piper Mclean. So, Piper, second place with sixteen votes, that must mean a lot. And Hazel came in with eleven? You both definitely did better than the boys."

Piper chuckled. "Well, it's sweet that most of the people out there voted for us and I'm glad that many people see me as someone who is a hero. I never felt special until I was apart of the seven and I guess it helped me grow a lot." ADOA nodded and beamed.

"Well, you are definitely an inspiration to all. Thank-you."

"Anytime."

"So, you heard Piper. Vote and we'll see you tomorrow. Have a great start to your Fourth of July weekend!"

* * *

_**A/N: Thankyou to all of the voters. We are past 50 reviews! I'm excited for this to grow! Vote!**_

_**See you tomorrow!**_

_**-ADOA**_


	4. Best Supporting Female Character

Piper walked back up to the podium on the stage. "So, the winner for Best Supporting Male Character is...Bob! With 65 votes." There was a standing ovation for bob. Bob.

"As we all know, Bob isn't here to accept this award, so on behalf of Bob, This award will be accepted by Camp-Half Blood and will be on a shelf in Chiron's office. Thank-you." Piper said.

ADOA added, "The runner up for this award was Nico di Angelo with 20 votes, then Coach Hedge with 12 votes, Tyson with 9, and nominated by reviewers, Octavian with 5 votes and Dakota, with 1 vote."

Octavian's face was red. "That's it?" he cried. "That's all the votes I receive. You all are stupid. You don't know heroism if it hit you in the head!"

"Gods Octavian!" ADOA said annoyed. "Your like the Nevel Papperman of Greece. I'm surprised you even got a vote in the first place! Shut-up!"

Octavian huffed in his seat.

"I'm glad Bob won." Percy said to Annabeth.

Hazel and Frank looked a bit confused. "Wait, who's Bob again?" Hazel whispered to Frank.

"That guy Percy told us about. They saved them in Tartarus." Frank whispered back. Hazel nodded.

"Oh."

"Welcome, Gleeson Hedge to the stage to present the next award. Coach Hedge walked on stage in a cheap looking suit that had some tatters on it. He must have eaten them.

"You know, I should have won." He started to say. "I've got more muscle that all of those people. I kick more but. Ask Percy, I Chuck Norris'd a glass tank that held them captive. Anyway, this next award is for the girls who are like me. Strong, independent, a good leader. They'll raise mighty fine baby goats. The many nominees for Best Supporting Female Character are...

The big screen played the clips as usual.

"Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano!" He announced. Reyna frowned at the use of her full name.

_'So,' she said coldly, 'So a Son of Neptune who comes to us with the Blessing of Juno.'_

_'Look,' he said, 'My memory's a little fuzzy. Um, it's gone, actually. Do I know you?"_

_The girl hesitated. "I am Reyna, praetor of the Twelfth Legion. And...no, I do not know you."_

"Thalia Grace!"

_"Thalia appeared from the fog, her parka caked with snow. Her bow was in her hand, and her quiver was almost empty. She ran toward them, but_  
_made it only a few steps before a six-armed ogre—one of the Earthborn—burst out of the storm behind her, a raised club in each hand._  
_'Look out!' Leo yelled. They rushed to help, but Thalia had it under control. She launched herself into a flip, notching an arrow as she pivoted like a_  
_gymnast and landed in a kneeling position. The ogre got a silver arrow right between the eyes and melted into a pile of clay._  
_Thalia stood and retrieved her arrow, but the point had snapped off. 'That was my last one.' She kicked the pile of clay resentfully. 'Stupid ogre.'_  
_'Nice shot, though,' Leo said."_

Thalia was sitting beside Jason, some of her hunters in a row behind her. They had on their usual uniforms, but it was much more dressier. They wore hunting dresses and leggings. That's about as modestly dressy a hunter would get. She high-fived Phoebe and Jason.

"Calypso!"

_"Calypso thrust her hand toward Gaea in a three-fingered gesture Leo recognized from Camp_  
_Half-Blood: the Ancient Greek ward against evil. 'This is not just my prison, Grandmother. It is my_  
_home. And you are the trespasser.'_  
_The wind ripped Gaea's form into nothingness, scattering the sand into the blue sky._  
_Leo swallowed. 'Uh, don't take this the wrong way, but you didn't kill me. Are you crazy?'"_

Leo had a glum face, his companion not being there with him for the moment.

"Hylla Ramirez-Arellano!"

_"The queen smiled mischievously, and for the first time Hazel felt jealous of Reyna. She wished that she had a_  
_sister like this._  
_'Goodbye, Hazel Levesque,' the queen said. 'If we both_  
_die tonight … well, I'm glad I met you.'"_

Hylla was seated by Reyna and a full of Amazons that many males strayed away from. Kinzie had an orange jumpsuit over her shoulder, so someone would be worried who she was going after.

'"Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

_'So you're an oracle?' Piper asked. 'You can tell the future?'_  
_'More like the future mugs me from time to time,' Rachel said. 'I speak prophecies. The oracle's spirit kind of hijacks me every once in a while and_  
_speaks important stuff that doesn't make any sense to anybody. But yeah, the prophecies tell the future.'_  
_'Oh.' Piper shifted from foot to foot. 'That's cool.'"_

Rachel sat next to Chiron and did the same as Leo did before. She flashed a peace sign to the cameras. Her hair was bunched up in a bun on top of her head. She was in a dark green cloak, but no one would have guessed that underneath she still had on jeans and a t-shirt.

"Ella!"

_"'Ella. Aella. "Harpy". In English. In Latin. Ella doesn't_  
_like cheese.' She said all that without taking a breath or making eye contact. Her hands snatched at her hair, her_  
_burlap dress, the raindrops, whatever moved. Quicker than Percy could blink, she lunged, snatched_  
_the cinnamon burrito, and appeared atop the elephant_  
_again._  
_'Gods, she's fast!' Hazel said._  
_'And heavily caffeinated,' Frank guessed."_

Ella fluttered above Tyson's head, nibbling on the cinnamon roll she still had.

"Fan-nominated, Gwen!"

_"'Soon they will be completely impossible to kill. Some demigods will also be able to find_  
_their way back from the Underworld – like your friend Centurion Shish Kebab.' _

_Gwen winced. 'Centurion Shish Kebab?'"_

Gwen winced again under the embarrassment of the nickname given to her from a god.

"Drew!"

"BOO!" ADOA shouted quickly. Drew scoffed and brushed fake dust off her shoulders without a care in the world.

_"'Mmm-hmm,' Drew said. 'Another day on garbage patrol, Mitchell. But anyways, Silena lost track of what this cabin is about. We match up cute_  
_couples at camp! Then we break them apart and start over! It's the best fun ever. We don't have any business getting involved in other stuff like wars and_  
_quests. I certainly haven't been on any quests. They're a waste of time!'_  
_Lacy raised her hand nervously. 'But last night you said you wanted to go on a—'_  
_Drew glared at her, and Lacy's voice died."_

A camera man raised his eyebrows at ADOA who blushed sheepishly after her 'BOO!'

"What? I'm still bitter about her."

"And my vote, Mellie, my little gust of wind. Love you hon!" ADOA fake gagged as Mellie blew a kiss to Coach Hedge.

"Can't hold them," Mellie warned. "But I'll try to shield you, do you one more favor."  
"Thanks, Mellie," Jason said. "I hope you get a new job."  
She smiled, and then dissolved, wrapping them in a warm gentle breeze.

"There you go cupcakes! Vote for your favorites, it better be my wife!" Coach said before turning to ADOA with a, "Can I leave now?"

ADOA rolled her eyes and ignored him. "Hey, we are backstage with Octavian." She faked smiled.

Octavian looked like he'd rather be elsewhere and tapped his foot impatiently. "So, what's it like being hated by more than just America?" She asked innocently.

"What? I'm hated?"

"Yeah!" she said like it was the most casual thing in the world. "You didn't know? Even Frank wants to catapult you somewhere far away to stay away from the camp. I think your going to be replaced as augur." ADOA whispered the last part to him.

"What? I must speak with Reyna about this at once." He said, appalled. ADOA waved her hand over the subject.

"Eh, no one cares about what you want. Goodbye." She dismissed him by pushing him away from her and the camera and winked at everyone.

* * *

A/N: Don't forget to vote again. Thank you so much, we hit over 140 and 79 reviews in one day? You guys are awesome.

See you tomorrow! Happy Independence Day! I'm celebrating a day late though. But I wanted to post before midnight. I said I'd update everyday and I'm keeping that promise. Good night!

-ADOA


	5. Best Official Couple

"The winner for **Best Supporting Female Character** with 22 votes is...Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus!" Thalia blinked, obviously not expecting to win. In fact she was ready to congratulate Reyna. Thalia stood, gaining high fives and hugs from her hunters. Thalia hugged Annabeth and Percy, then joined Coach Hedge on the stage while ADOA announced the ranks.

"And the runner up was Reyna with 14 votes, followed by Ella with 10 votes, Rachel with 8 votes, Calypso with 5 votes, Gwen with 3 votes, Drew with 2 votes, Mellie with 1 vote, and Hylla with 0. Sorry Hylla, nothing personal!"

Thalia grasped the laurel award in her hand. She lifted it high and proud in the air. "This ones for Artemis!" She cheered.

"Thanks for this, I guess. I seriously did not expect it. Uncle Rick only mentioned me in the first book and I seriously didn't do much like Reyna. This is why I love my fans, all haters can screw it in the a**, and hunters rule! Caio!" Thalia strutted confidently off stage continuing to give high fives. She flashed a rocker sign with her hands when she saw a camera pointing towards her.

"Please welcome to the stage, a beautiful immortal guest. We are proud to have to Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty come to the stage!" ADOA announced. Aphrodite made her cat walk to the center of the stage by the podium. She was wearing a glamorous sparkly red gown. Her image repeatedly changed. To the men she looked like their loved ones. Aphrodite showed the stars of their eyes to the men.

Piper slapped Jason's arm. "Hey, stop staring at my mom, I get she's gorgeous and all, but that's creepy." Piper mumbled to him. Jason looked back at Piper as if he just noticed she was still on stage.

"Wait, since when were there two of you. How are you next me and on stage at the same time?" Piper blushed and sat back saying nothing.

"Hello my lovely people. L'amour est partout. Love is everywhere. It's in the eyes," she said batting her eyelashes. She was so pretty, she was like walking glitter. Pretty and hard to eye catching.

"It's the little gestures that make someone smile, and its in your heart most importantly. As cheesy as it is, Zeus separated the original humans in halves, and now most are still searching for their half. I'm proud that most of you already found yours. My daughter," Aphrodite pointed to Piper and Jason, "My favorite couple to mess with, Percy and Annabeth," Screams from the audience filled the air for Percabeth!, "And anyone else in here."

"The next two categories are created myself and had put in the show. **The Best Official Couple** is the award given to... well, the best official couple. This is to the couple who had been through the most, showed the most moments and fluff, and caught my attention during the war the most. I can we all know who will win but you never know how fate works. The nominee's for **Best Official Couple** are...Percabeth, of course!"

_"'And,' Annabeth continued, 'it reminds me how long we've known each other. We were twelve, Percy. Can you believe that?'_

_'No,' he admitted. 'So…you knew you liked me from that moment?' _

_She smirked. 'I hated you at first. You annoyed me. Then I tolerated you for a few years. Then—' _  
_'Okay, fine.' _  
_She leaned over and kissed him: a good, proper kiss without anyone watching—no Romans _  
_anywhere, no screaming satyr chaperones."_

"I swear, it was so hard to pick from one of their many moments." Aphrodite said. "But I liked this one. It was very nostalgic. Next nominee, Jasper!"

_"'You're not allowed to say that.' _  
_'Why not?' _  
_'It's a breakup line. Unless you're breaking up—' _  
_Jason leaned over and kissed her. The colors of the Roman afternoon suddenly seemed sharper, as if the world had switched to high definition. _  
_'No breakups,' he promised. 'I may have busted my head a few times, but I'm not that stupid.'"_

Jason and Piper waved to the cameras with their hands clasped together strongly.

"Frazel!"

_"He couldn't read her expression. He was afraid he'd finally done something so weird that she'd never want to be around him again. Frank Zhang: lumbering klutz, child of Mars, part-time pachyderm._  
_Then she kissed him – a real kiss on the lips, much better than the kind of kiss she'd given Percy on the airplane._  
_'You are amazing,' she said. 'And you make a very handsome elephant.'"_

Hazel blushed and fanned herself. Frank squeezed her hand in his.

"Caleo!"

_"'And you are not coming back here,' she insisted. 'So don't give me any empty promises.'_  
_'How about a full promise?' he said. 'Because I'm definitely—'_  
_She grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss, which effectively shut him up._  
_For all his joking and flirting, Leo had never kissed a girl before. Well, sisterly pecks on the_  
_cheek from Piper, but that didn't count. This was a real, full-contact kiss. If Leo had had gears and_  
_wires in his brain, they would've short-circuited._  
_Calypso pushed him away. 'That didn't happen.'"_

Leo shielded his face from the embarrassment of everyone knowing that was his first kiss. Piper pinched his cheeks.

"My little boy grew up!" she teased. Leo swatted Piper's hand away making her laugh.

"Tyson and Ella!"

_"'Cinnamon rolls are good for harpies,' she said. 'June twenty-fourth is a good day. Roy Disney's birthday, and Fortuna's Feast, and Independence Day for Zanzibar. And Tyson.' She glanced at Tyson, then blushed and looked away."_

Ella ad Tyson wasn't really paying much attention. They were in their own little bubble. Ella muttering random words and Tyson encouraging them.

"Coach Hedge and Mellie!"

_"'Can't—hold—long,' Mellie warned. 'Stay together! When the winds hit—'_  
_'You're doing great, Mellie,' Hedge said. 'My own mama was an aura, you know. She couldn't have done better herself.'_  
_'Iris-message me?' Mellie pleaded._  
_Hedge winked._  
_'Could you guys plan your date later?' Piper screamed."_

Coach nodded appreciatively as if him and Mellie being nodded was an accomplishment- for everyone else. Mellie bounced a baby on her lap.

"Vote for the couple you believe inspired you most!" Aphrodite winked. "Now, join ADOA backstage."

ADOA smiled in the front of the camera next to Thalia Grace. "So, you've been hanging around the Camp Half-Blood crew for a while now huh?" Thalia nodded.

"Yeah. Since I was twelve, I've been with Annabeth, Luke, and Grover."

"What's was it like being a tree?" She asked. Thalia scrunched her nose and shrugged.

"I don't know. The time was stuck like that felt like one long dream."

"Oh. Last question. What's it like being the badass character you are?"

"Um, I can't explain it because it's all apart of my personality? I guess. This is myself and I don't care if anyone doesn't like it."

"That's nice. Even though she's deadly to monsters she still manages to be inspiring to others. I'm with your winner for **Best Supporting Female Character** and we'll see you tomorrow!" ADOA said to the camera before it cut off.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for missing a day. Yesterday I went to my family reunion that we have every year on the Saturday following Independence Day. It was really fun and I didn't even go home. I spent the night at my best friend's house and we both crashed as soon as we got out the showers! I couldn't even get up the morning. So, thanks for not killing me. Or even noticing, Idk if anyone had. I hope you all enjoyed your weekend!

Vote for two couples for the **Best Official Couple**!

Se you tomorrow!

-ADOA!


	6. Best Unofficial Couple

"And the winners for Best Official Couple are...Percy and Annabeth with 70 votes! I knew it!" Aphrodite cheered. Both Percy and Annabeth smiled hesitantly, not expecting to win. They did think of themselves as the best couple. They both always got the crappy endings. Aphrodite kept on her word. She made their love life very, very interesting.

"So, will you kiss me now?" Percy asked. Annabeth smirked and kissed his cheek. Percy pouted and she grasped his hand, tugging him with her to the stage. The crowd roared at the sight of them hand in hand. Aphrodite wiped tears.

"Best couple, huh?" Percy started. The audience screamed in reply. Percy was surprised at their loud show of love.

"We did get Aphrodite's attention." Annabeth shrugged.

"I'm not even sure where to start with the thank-you's." Percy said. Annabeth scoffed.

"You should thank me? I mean, I did kiss you twice. First." Annabeth said.

"But, I started the conversation about us." Percy pointed. Annabeth gave him a half smile.

"Okay. Give. But who said 'I love you ' first?" she replied. Percy stepped closer to Annabeth. They were only an inch apart and his hand was on her waist.

"I expected my actions to speak louder than words."

"Aww." The audience cooed. Annabeth smiled.

"You're so sweet."

"And that's why you two are Best Official Couple. Your tiny banter moment, was adorable. Percabeth everyone!" Aphrodite said lastly, holding her hands out to them. Annabeth picked up the award.

"Thanks everyone!" she said into the microphone. Percy and Annabeth began to walk off before Percy gently grabbed her wrist.

"Wait." he said. Percy closed the gap between them,dipping her. Percy came back up smug and Annabeth blushed. The audience cheered and their display of affection.

"You seriously could not have waited?" She asked irritated, but fighting back a smile.

"It's me, your talking about." He said, taking her hand an leading her back to their seats.

"On another note, the runner ups were Caleo with 14 votes, Frazel with votes, Jasper with 6 votes, Tyson and Ella with 3 votes, and Coach Hedge and Mellie with 1 vote." ADOA said. "Now, still on stage, Aphrodite."

Aphrodite was still at the podium on stage. "There always isn't the perfect pairing. There will always be that pair that was not meant to be, yet hoped for by others. This award was made for that pair. The nominees for Best Unofficial Couple are...Percico (Percy and Nico)!"

Percy made a face. It was more towards the thought of him being with anyone other than Annabeth and a bit on the side that he wasn't into guys at all. But hey, the fans want what they want. They have their own opinions.

_"'Nico,' Jason managed to say, 'it's okay. I get it.'_

_Nico glanced over, pain and misery washing across his face._

_'No, you don't,' he said. 'There's no way you can understand.'_  
And so you run away again_, Cupid chided. _From your friends, from yourself.  
_'I don't have friends!' Nico yelled. 'I left Camp Half-Blood because I don't belong! I'll never_  
_belong!'"_

No one really knew of Nico's small crush on Percy. No on understood why this represented Percico. But Nico did. Jason did. And Aphrodite did.

"Reynabeth!"

_"'And this is Annabeth,' Jason said. 'Uh, normally she doesn't judo-flip people.' _  
_Reyna's eyes sparkled. 'You sure you're not a Roman, Annabeth? Or an Amazon?'"_

Annabeth shared a look with Reyna and they both burst into laughter.

"Pipabeth!"

_"'So!' Annabeth plucked the bagel out of Piper's hand and took a bite, but that didn't bother Piper. Back at camp, they'd had a running joke about stealing each other's breakfast. 'Here we are. What's the plan?'"_

Piper looked at Annabeth then at the clip in amusement. They were nothing but friends and they both were already in serious relationships.

"Lazel!"

_Hazel knelt next to him and helped. 'We should've brought a pail and shovels.' _  
_The idea cheered Leo up. He even smiled. 'We could've made a sand castle.' _

_'A lime castle.' _  
_Their eyes locked for a second too long. _  
_Hazel looked away. 'You are so much like—' _  
_'Sammy?' Leo guessed._

Hazel and Leo locked eyes then looked away. Hazel squeezed Frank's hand. She might have led Leo on in the beginning, but they were good friends now. That's all that mattered.

"Jeyna!"

_'I support you, Percy,' she said. 'I trust your judgement. But, for all our sakes, I hope we can keep the peace_  
_between our campers and your Greek friends.'_  
_'We will,' he promised. 'You'll see.' She glanced up at the warship. Her expression turned a_  
_little wistful. 'You say Jason is aboard … I hope that's true.I've missed him.'_

Jason and Reyna didn't show any emotion other than amusement like everyone else. Piper wasn't even remotely jealous.

"Leyna!"

_"'No!' Leo yelled. 'No, not now. Show me what happens!' He banged on the mirror. 'Calypso, can you sing again or something?'_

_She glared at him. 'I suppose that is your girlfriend? Your Penelope? Your Elizabeth? Your_

_Annabeth?'_

_'What?' Leo couldn't figure this girl out. Half the stuff she said made no sense. 'That's Reyna. She's not my girlfriend! I need to see more! I need—'_

Leo remembered that day and smiled wistfully at the memory. If it wasn't for this award show, he'd be back in Bunker creating his teleportation device to send him to Ogygia. Percy looked down, feeling responsible for her anger. He wished the Gods let her free, but it wasn't his fault he had to leave. He was in love with someone else.

"And lastly, Jercy!"

_"Percy ignored him and turned to Jason. 'You're Thalia Grace's brother, huh? Wow. You guys look_

_nothing alike.'_

_'Yeah, I noticed,' Jason said. 'Anyway, thanks for helping my camp while I was gone. You did an_

_awesome job.'_

_'Back at you,' Percy said._

Annabeth kicked his shin. She hated to interrupt a budding bromance, but Reyna was right: they

had serious things to discuss."

Percy laughed. "Don't hate the bromance, Annabeth!" Percy said, reaching to the row behind him to fist bump Jason. Annabeth and Piper rolled their eyes.

Aphrodite finished, "Please vote for the Best Unofficial Couple!."

ADOA stayed backstage next to her next mini interview-ee. "Hey, I'm back here with Hazel! Hazel, how does it feel ranking higher than Jasper?"

Hazel seemed a bit disinterested, yet answered anyway. "I don't know really. I guess, I'm happy that people like Frank and I together, and if they didn't, I wouldn't care." ADOA nodded.

"Cool. And one more, what's the dish with you and Leo?" Hazel blushed and fanned her face.

"Leo and I are and will remain good friends. There might have been attraction in the beginning because of our apparent history, but I love Frank and nothings going on between us." ADOA grinned.

"Well thank-you Hazel. And don't forget to vote. A little side note, this award show is surrounding the Heroes of Olympus only. So any fan nominated nominee's will not be accepted unless it is from Heroes of Olympus only. Thanks!"

* * *

A/N: Whoa!

Over 220 reviews! Can we get to like...300? Since its going kind of rapidly? You guys are awesome!

See you tomorrow!

-ADOA


	7. Best Duo

"The winners for Best Unofficial Couple with 24 votes...Lazel!" Hazel blushed and stood up uncomfortable. She had no choice but to accept the award with Leo. Even if Frank looked a bit pissed off and wanted to rip ADOA's head off for forcing them to go to this stupid award show. Leo came up from one side of the stage an Hazel came from the other. They didn't stand next to each other. They thought it was awkward how so much people routed for them.

"Uh...hi." Hazel said. "Thank-you, I guess for the award. Leo?" Hazel directed the small acceptance speech to him, but he looked less uncomfortable than Hazel. He just was surprised.

"So, we're not supposed to like, follow up on this right. Like, I like Hazel as a friend. And even if it was more, Frank will pummel me." There was a brief laughter, but Leo was serious.

"So, yeah. Thanks, I guess." They quickly made their way off stage. Ignoring laughter and applause. When Hazel sat down, she took Frank's hand. She was embarrassed.

"With that end, the runner ups were Leyna with 16 votes, Pipabeth with 10 votes, Percico and Reynabeth tied with 9 votes, Jercy and Jeyna tied with 6 votes, and fan-nominated Octavian and Rachel, Khione and Leo, Percy and Nico, Nico and Reyna, Liper, and Gwen and Dakota, all tied with one vote."

Percy sighed content in his seat. Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows.

"What?"

"It seems like the fans want to give Leo more love. I'm happy for him." Percy shrugged. Annabeth nodded.

"Welcome to the stage, Nico di Angelo!" ADOA announced. Nico approached the center stage with a huff. He glared at all cameras. He looked like he was ready to die any second. Which technically, he'd be unaffected by.

"I'm not going to give a crappy intro like everyone else. Actually, I am. This award was made for the duo who has gotten out of sticky situations. Its to see which two people work best together. ADOA thought it would inspire me to start interacting more with the living since apparently, I'm always alone or with dead people. I don't give two pieces of Pegasus crap, its really irrelevant to me because I don't care if I didn't make it obvious enough. So, the nominees for Best Duo award are...Percy and Annabeth. Woo." Nico said dryly.

_"'I haven't had the pleasure.' Chrysaor's golden gorgon mask snarled at him, though it was impossible to tell what his real expression might be underneath. "But I've heard all about you, Percy Jackson. Oh, yes, the young man who saved Olympus. And his faithful sidekick, Annabeth Chase.' _  
_'I'm nobody's sidekick,' Annabeth growled."_

Annabeth pouted. "I'm not a sidekick. Just because we're always fighting together doesn't mean I'm a sidekick."

"Annabeth," Percy said, "I'm pretty sure everyone knows that you're not a sidekick. Besides sidekicks can't beat the hero in sparring." Annabeth smirked and bumped him playfully with her arm.

"Jason and Piper." Nico said.

_"He told her that the eel sent out pulses that shocked and paralyzed its prey. Every time Jason looked at her or touched her hand, Piper felt like that. _

_'You're beautiful and powerful,' he said. 'And I don't want you to be Roman. I want you to be Piper. Besides, we're a team, you and me.'"_

_Piper squeezed Jason as she remembered that day. His words were sweet. _

"Percy and Jason."

_"'We attack together,' he said. 'Otis first, because he's weaker. Take him out quickly and move to Ephialtes. Bronze and gold together—maybe that'll keep them from re-forming a little longer.' _

_Jason smiled dryly, like he'd just found out he would die in an embarrassing way. _

_'Why not?' he agreed. 'But Ephialtes isn't going to stand there and wait while we kill his brother. Unless—' _

_'Good wind today,' Percy offered. 'And there're some water pipes running under the arena.' Jason understood immediately. He laughed, and Percy felt a spark of friendship. This guy thought the same way he did about a lot of things. _

_'On three?' Jason said. _

_'Why wait?'"_

Percy and Jason fist bumped at their feat. They beat Ephialtes and Otis by working together.

"Jason and Nico. Oh, that's me." Nico said.

_"Nico drank from the chalice, then offered it to Jason. 'You asked me about trust, and taking arisk? Well, here you go, son of Jupiter. How much do you trust me?"_  
_Frank wasn't sure what Nico was talking about, but Jason didn't hesitate. He took the cup and drank."_

It was obvious how much Jason and Nico respected each other.

"Leo and Hazel."

_"'Leo,' Hazel gasped, 'I can't—my arms—' _

_'Hazel,' he said. 'Do you trust me?' _

_'No!'_

_'Me neither,' Leo admitted. 'When this thing drops us, hold your breath. Whatever you do, try to chuck your vial as far away from the ship as possible.'_

Hazel blushed and turned so Leo could see her. "Sorry?" she said sheepishly. Leo shrugged. He knew he was insane.

"Jason and Leo."

_"Leo glanced down. His pants had slipped around his ankles again, revealing his blue undershorts. 'That's it!' he shouted. 'My stuff. Now. Or I'll show you how funny a flaming dwarf is.'_

_His hands caught fire._

_'Now we're talking.' Jason thrust his sword into the sky. Dark clouds began to gather over the piazza. Thunder boomed."_

Leo reached over to high five Jason. It was easy to interact with each other. The seven were in the same area.

"Leo and Piper."

_'On it,' Leo said. 'Piper, I need your help. Talk to the cage.'_

_'What?' she said._  
_'Talk to it. Use everything you've got. Convince Gaea to sleep. Lull her into a daze. Just slow her down, try to get the tendrils to loosen while I—'_  
_'Right!' Piper cleared her throat and said, 'Hey, Gaea. Nice night, huh? Boy, I'm tired. How about you? Ready for some sleep?'"_

"I think that was weirdest thing we had to do. I saw the cage while Piper gives it a lullaby." Leo muttered.

"You talked to a-"

"Shutup," Piper said cutting Percy off.

"Hazel and Jason." Nico said.

_"Suddenly the world shifted. The illusion melted, leaving Sciron totally confused. The sea was at his back. He'd only succeeded in kicking Hazel away from the ledge._

_He lowered his flintlock. 'How—'_

_'Stand and deliver,' Hazel told him._

_Jason swooped out of the sky, right over her head, and body-slammed the bandit over the cliff._

_Sciron screamed as he fell, firing his flintlock wildly, but for once hitting nothing. Hazel got to her feet. She reached the cliff's edge in time to see the turtle lunge and snap Sciron out of the air._

_Jason grinned. 'Hazel, that was amazing. Seriously…Hazel? Hey, Hazel?'"_

"That really was awesome." Jason said to Hazel. Hazel gave him a small smile.

"Lastly, thank the gods so I can leave, Hazel and Frank."

_"'You dare take me for a sleigh ride?' He tensed and sniffed the air. 'That smell … like snuffed-out is free, eh? Bah! It doesn't matter. Gaea still controls the Doors of Death. Now, why have you brought me here, son of Mars?'_

_'To kill you,' Frank said. 'Next question?'_

_The giant's eyes narrowed. 'I've never known a child of Mars who can change his form, but that doesn't mean you can defeat me. Do you think your stupid soldier of a father gave you the strength to face me in one-on-one combat?' _

_Hazel drew her sword. 'How about two on one?'"_

Hazel had been forced to go backstage when their names were called.

"You can vote and blah blah for the winner. I'm done." Nico shadowtraveled back to his seat. He had a Happy Mean in his lap. He got a weird look from Frank.

"What?" he growled. Frank shook his head nervously and looked forward.

"Hey, we are backstage with Hazel Levesque. How are you Hazel?" ADOA asked backstage.

"I'm good, not really excited to be here. But, if I have to..." she replied. ADOA nodded.

"So we all want to know. How do you feel about being paired with Leo for Best Unofficial Couple?" ADOA held the microphone by Hazel's mouth.

Hazel made a face. She scowled at ADOA.

"I'm going back to my seat." She walked away before ADOA could say anything.

ADOA turned to the camera as if nothing happened. "Vote!"

* * *

_**A/N: Hey. Sorry I missed another day. If I do that again, you have ever right to send me virtual tomatoes.**_

_**Anyway. Wow, I love you guys for getting this fic over 250 reviews. You're all awesome halfbloods. But not better than Percy. No one can take the pedestal I hold for him in my eyes. ^.^**_

_**See you tomorrow!**_

_**-ADOA, the creep on the low...;)**_


	8. Best Trio

"The winners for the Best Duo is...with 39 votes, Percy...and Annabeth." Nico said. He looked a bit deflated. The Heroes of Olympus's 'it couple' wins yet again, but he swallowed down the pain.

Percy and Annabeth stood up together. Annabeth pecked his lips as they made their way to the stage. Their third time total. They nodded and smiled at the congratulations they were given and joined Nico on stage. Nico shadow traveled off stage before any eye contact would be made. Jason sighed in pity for him.

"Uh, thanks again. Best couple and Best Duo. I didn't think we were that special." Annabeth said.

Percy snorted. "You're the special one not me."

"We're all special. That's why the awards were made," Annabeth said, picking up the award. "Thank-you!" She said and they made their way off.

"And let me just put out there that the runner ups were Percy and Jason with 18 votes, Jason and Nico with 7 votes, Leo and Piper with votes, Hazel and Frank with 5 votes, Jason and Leo, and Leo and Hazel are tied with 4 votes, Jason and Piper with 1 vote, and fan nominated Annabeth and Frank with 1 vote. Please welcome Grover Underwood to to the Stage."

Grover came out with his hipster style. He ran a hand through his goatee, his hair was in a rasta cap and he had on loose jeans and a shirt. Not your average award show attire. "Hey. Uh, well, this next award were made to respect that there are not only duos, but trios. I should say the first trio Uncle Rick acknowledged was Percy, Annabeth, and I. We were the best. Getting chased by monsters, nearly dying, getting threatened by monsters and Gods who were promised goods. The usual. So...the nominee's for best trios are...Jason, Piper, and Leo!"

_"He fixed Jason with a look of hatred. 'You've won nothing, boy. My brothers are rising, and they are ten times as strong as I. We will destroy the gods_  
_at their roots! You will die, and Olympus will die with—'_  
_The giant lost his grip and fell into the crevice._  
_The earth shook. Jason fell toward the rift._  
_'Grab hold!' Leo yelled._  
_Jason's feet were at the edge of the chasm when he grabbed the rope, and Leo and Piper pulled him up._  
_They stood together, exhausted and terrified, as the chasm closed like an angry mouth. The ground stopped pulling at their feet._  
_For now, Gaea was gone."_

Leo stood up and blew kisses to the audience, enjoying his small moment of fame. Piper and Jason rolled their eyes, but let him have it. They were all a team.

"Percy, Hazel, and Frank."

_Percy smiled. He knew the stakes were high. He knew this day could go horribly wrong. But he also knew that Annabeth was on that ship. If things went right, this would be the best day of his life. He threw one arm round Hazel and one arm round Frank._  
_'Come on,' he said. 'Let me introduce you to my other family.'_

"Wait, but wasn't that like the worst day of our lives?" Frank asked. Percy put his arm around Annabeth.

"Worst? No. For me, it was the best? Things went sort of right."

"Piper, Jason, and Percy!"

_ "'But force it out!' she said. 'Offer up everything, like—like you're already dead, and your only goal is to help the nymphs. It's got to be a gift…a sacrifice.' _

_They got quiet at that word. _

_'Let's try again,' Jason said. 'Together.' _

_This time Piper bent all her concentration toward the horn of plenty as well. The nymphs wanted her youth, her life, her voice? Fine. She gave it up willingly and imagined all of her power flooding out of her. I'm already dead, she told herself, as calm as the skeleton dog. This is the only way._

_Clear water blasted from the horn with such force, it pushed them against the wall. The rain changed to a white torrent, so clean and cold, it made Piper gasp. _

_'It's working!' Jason cried." _

Jason nudged Piper for their feat. She led them. They would've been dead if she hadn't saved them. Actually they would've been dead regardless because numerous amount of attacks but Piper saved them from plenty.

"Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel!"

_"'Aphrodite,' she said. _

_'Venus?' Hazel asked in amazement. _

_'Mom,' Piper said, with no enthusiasm. _

_'Girls!' The goddess spread her arms like she wanted a group hug. _

_The three demigods did not oblige. Hazel backed into a palmetto tree."_

"Girls rule, boys drool." Piper shrugged, repeating Reyna's words.

"Especially Percy," Annabeth snickered.

"Hazel, Frank, and Leo."

_"'Romans must've been small.' Leo looked at Frank appraisingly. 'You'll need to change into something thinner to get through here.' _

_'That's not nice!' Hazel chided. _

_'What? Just saying—' _

_'Don't worry about it,' Frank mumbled. 'We should go get the others before we explore. That's what Piper said.'"_

"Sorry?" Leo said to Frank. Sometimes he gets carried away when it comes to humor.

"Percy, Frank, and Coach Hedge!"

_"Hedge ran to the glass. He held up his palms like: What are you doing in there, Jackson? _  
_Percy pounded his fist on the glass and mouthed: Break it! _  
_Hedge yelled a question that might have been: Where's Frank? _  
_Percy pointed at the giant koi. _  
_Frank waved his left dorsal fin. 'Sup?"_

Coach Hedge nodded as if he was meant to be nominated and win. Frank wanted to laugh at his determined and confident expression, but he held it in.

"And Hazel, Frank, and Nico!"

_"'Don't meet their eyes,' Frank warned. 'I'll distract them. You two back up slowly toward that black house.'_  
_The creatures tensed, ready to attack._  
_'Never mind,' Frank said. 'Run!'"_

Frank blushed at his way of handling the situation. Most in the the audience found it funny, but then he laughed along with them anyway.

"Please Vote for the best Trio!" Grover finished.

ADOA met him on stage. "I got annoyed with backstage. And I accidentally shot one of the producers with an arrow. But anyway! Just a quick reminder to everyone that this award show surrounds mostly around HoO and not PJato. It was made like this to shorten the large variety. There are too many awesome characters and moments to choose from so we separated the series instead of doing it as one. So, please avoid recommending fan-nominations that are mainly from PJato. It's just to make more specifically, my life, much easier. Since I'm not backstage, I guess I'll see everyone tomorrow! Goodnight! Vote!

* * *

_**A/N: Hey! I love you guys. Words can't explain enough. So, I've just completed my first week of my internship and it is so much fun. The discussions with my coworkers and the writing is vigorous. That's kind of why my updates are late in the night and why I missed a day. Plus I have to travel by train to Manhattan everyday, so it gets kind of tiring. **_

_**See you all tomorrow! I'm off tomorrow! Finally! **_

_**-ADOA**_


	9. Funniest Character

"And the winners for the Best Trio...with 12 votes...The Lost Hero Trio! Jason, Piper, and Leo!" Grover announced. "But The Lightning Thief Trio will always be the best!" He added at the end.

Piper, Leo, and Jason stood up to accept their award. It's their first award they have won, minus Leo who won for best Unofficial couple. Leo stood proud of their Trio. He was apart of something worthy. Being apart of the Seven is something worthy, but the smaller groups. He was apart of a strong one. It wasn't like, the best were put together, like Percy, Annabeth, and Jason. The Lost Hero trio were like the rag tag team in a rag tag team.

"Thanks! Me, Leo, and Jason started off on a bus. The first real time we all met, not just in mist made memories. We wouldn't have been together if it wasn't for the quest. If it wasn't for uniting our camps."

"Don't forget to mention Hera," Leo said. "If it wasn't for the Loose Canon, we would have never known we were demigods at all. But not Jason, since he had Thalia who already knew."

"Yeah, but we can blame this all on Gaea!" Jason laughed. "I mean, she was the reason we had to come together to face our ultimate doom. I guess that's the only credit she gets."

Piper shook her head. "Well, we thank all of the beings who brought us together." She picked up the award and they waved to the audience.

"On that note, the runner ups were Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel with 10 votes, Hazel, Frank, and Leo with 8 votes, Percy, Frank, and Coach Hedge, and Piper, Jason, and Percy tied with 4 votes, and Hazel, Frank, and Nico with 3 votes! Now, give it up for Tyson!

Tyson''s big, oafish looking self ran out onto the stage. "Hi!" he said loudly into the mic on the podium. The mic made a bit of a screeching noise. ADOA lowered the volume. If Tyson was going to yell, what was the point of having his mic on loud, or on at all? Tyson lifted a card from his hand. ADOA smacked her forehead. It was obvious now she had previously written his card. She kept it short and simple on purpose.

"Without laughter, there isn't always hope. There always is that one person who keeps the hope going throughout a group. The nominees for the Funniest Character are..." ADOA was taken aback. She was surprised Tyson read the card well. Well, that should stop her from harsh judging people.

"Percy Jackson! Brother!"

_"'What would you study Percy?'_

_'Dunno,' he admitted._

_'Maring Science,' she suggested. 'Oceanography?"_

_'Surfing?' he asked. _

_She laughed, and the sound sent a shockwave through the water. The wailing faded to background noise. Annabeth wondered if anyone had ever laughed in Tartarus before- just a pure simple laugh of pleasure. She doubted it."_

Piper leaned over to Percy. "Surfing?"

"Shutup." Piper smirked, getting him back from the awards before.

_"'Frank Zhang! Other Brother!'_

_'That's because we keep weapons int the attic, silly boy. Do you think this is the first time monsters have attacked our family?'_  
_'Weapons,' Frank grumbled. 'Right. I've never handled weapons before.'_  
_Grandmother's nostrils flared. 'Was that sarcasm, Fai Zhang?'_  
_'Yes, Grandmother.'_  
_'Good. There may be hope for you yet.'"_

Frank's eyes stung as he remembered his grandmother. The moment seemed less funny all of a sudden. Hazel smiled up at him, noticing his tensed mood.

"Leo Valdez!"

_"'I'm the Super-sized McShizzle, man!' Leo said. 'I'm Leo Valdez, bad boy supreme. And the ladies love a bad boy.'_

_'Love a bad boy!' Echo said, with a convincing squeal._

_Leo took out a pen and autographed the arm of one of the nymphs. 'Narcissus is a loser! He's so weak, he can't bench-press a Kleenex. He's so lame, when you look up lame on Wikipedia, it's got a picture of Narcissus—only the picture's so ugly, no one ever checks it out.'_

_Narcissus knit his handsome eyebrows. His face was turning from bronze to salmon pink. For the moment, he'd totally forgotten about the pond, and Leo could see the sheet of bronze sinking into the sand._

_'What are you talking about?"'Narcissus demanded. 'I am amazing. Everyone knows this.'_

_'Amazing at pure suck,' Leo said. 'If I was as suck as you, I'd drown myself. Oh wait, you already did that.'"_

Leo kissed his unreal bicep muscles. He was definitely scrawny.

"And Coach Hedge!"

_"Percy looked at Coach Hedge and Frank. 'A trap?'_  
_'Probably,' Frank said._  
_'She's not mortal,' Hedge said, sniffing the air. 'Probably some kind of goat-eating, demigod-destroying fiend from Tartarus.'_  
_'No doubt,' Percy agreed._  
_'Awesome.' Hedge grinned. 'Let's go.'"_

"Vote for who you think is the funniest, or make a fan-nomination!" Tyson finished, perfectly.

"Thank-you Tyson, for informing us on that. I'll swing everyone backstage!" ADOA said. She stepped out backstage and brought the camera over to Frank Zhang.

"Hey Frank, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm good, other than nervous." he admitted. He was answering his questions cautiously, as if ADOA would blast him any second.

"Oh, do I make you nervous?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Oh. Good!" she said, quite impressed with herself at her intimidation skills.

"So, Frank, are you anticipating winning your first award?"

"Uh, I don't really care for it, like everyone else. I mean, it's nice that everyone, literally everyone, is here together again after the war, and it brings back memories we've never really discussed in depth. I never knew trash talking Narcissus helped Leo and Hazel, before the quest really got anywhere. So I guess there is benefits to this." ADOA nodded.

"That's cool, that's cool. And I also just wanted to know, how as the war affected you? Was there a time where you thought you would give up?"

"Give up? No, not really. Die? Loads." he answered. ADOA laughed.

"Well, aren't we all glad that's over. Thank-you for the info Frank. And to the viewers, Frank can you close us off for the night?" Frank nodded and looked int he camera, smiling a bit uncomfortably.

"Vote!" he said.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for voting again! Please make a fan nomination and I'll see you all tomorrow!**

**-ADOA**


	10. Best Companion

"The winner for Funniest Character is...Leo Valdez! Yay! Repair Boy! With 40 votes! Yay!" Tyson cheered above everyone's applause. Leo stood a bit shocked that this was his what? Third award? But it was his first solo award. No plus one or two. He was feeling the love. Leo made way on the stage towards the podium, grasping the award.

"Fatcakes." Was all he said, earning immense amount of laughter.

"Wow, I really do humor you all. Well, your welcome, I guess. Sometimes humor helps with the pain and I guess that's how I usually find my way out of it. So, keep calm and laugh?" Leo shrugged and walked off the stage. He flashed another peace sign.

"Okay, well the runner ups were Percy Jackson with 36 votes, that was close! Frank with 7 votes, and Coach Hedge with 3 votes."

ADOA pulled Leo aside to stay backstage with her. "But I don't want to?"

"Let's go Repair Boy!" She said.

"Okay, but if we're going to make-out, you can mess up the hair, and if I ever see Calypso again, I'd plead innocent and say that you molested me." he said seriously.

"Whatever, Wait, what?"

"Ah, the famous three W's I get everyday." Leo said wistfully. ADOA scowled and pulled him backstage.

"Please welcome, not really, Octavian, to the stage!" ADOA announced through the mic.

"Can I add effects to that. It would be so cool if you started talking like Darth Vadar!"

"No!"

Was it sad that there was no applause or noise or anything for Octavian?

"This award is for a bunch of stupid animals. I have no idea why I was chosen to do this award. I'm not relevant to it."

ADOA frowned. "Uh, you slaughter stuffed animals everyday. Everyone is pretty sure if the praetors allowed you to do it to animals, you'd jump on the idea. You should appreciate them more."

"But, these are just companions, they aren't wild animals."

"So, they're brethren are wild animals." ADOA retorted.

"But-"

"Shutup!" Someone in the audience screamed. A tomato struck Octavian in the face. He wiped his eyes slowly.

"The nominees for Best Companion are..." he said weakly and defeated, "Blackjack."

_"Blackjack reared and brought his hoof down on Percy's head. _  
_Percy crumpled to the pavement next to Jason. 'Oh, gods!' Piper ran to the boys. 'Blackjack, you didn't _kill_ him, did you?"_  
_The pegasus snorted. Piper couldn't speak Horse, but she thought he might have said: Please. I _  
_know my own strength."_

_"_Tempest_."_

_"Then Leo looked at the cord and grunted in frustration. 'I don't have anywhere to plug it in!'_

_The spirit horse Tempest jumped into the pit and whinnied._

_'Really?' Jason asked._

_Tempest dipped his head and trotted over to Leo. Leo looked dubious, but he held up the plug, and a breeze whisked it into the horse's flank. Lighting sparked, connecting with the prongs of the plug, and the circular saw whirred to life._

_'Sweet!' Leo grinned. 'Your horse comes with AC outlets!'"_

"Argentum and Aurum."

_"Percy froze. Normally he liked dogs, but these glared at him with ruby eyes. Their fangs looked sharp as razors._

_'Easy, guys,' Reyna told the greyhounds._

_They stopped growling, but kept eyeing Percy as though they were imagining him in a doggie bag._

_'They won't attack,' Reyna said, 'unless you try to steal something, or unless I tell them to. That's Argentum and Aurum.'_

_'Silver and Gold,' Percy said. The Latin meanings popped into his head like Hazel had said they would. He almost asked which dog was which. Then he realized that that was a stupid question."_

"Mrs. O'leary!"

_"Before Percy could decide, his black mastiff pounced on him, knocking Percy to the ground and barking so loudly that even Arion backed up._  
_'Hey, Mrs O'Leary,' Percy said. 'Yeah, I love you, too, girl. Good dog.' Hazel made a squeaking sound. 'You have a hell-hound named Mrs O'Leary?'_  
_'Long story.' Percy managed to get to his feet and wipe off the dog slobber."_

"Arion."

_"'Jeez, Hazel,' Percy said, 'tell your horse to watch his language.' Hazel tried not to laugh. 'What did he say?'_  
_'With the cussing removed? He said he can get us to the top.'_  
_Frank looked incredulous. 'I thought the horse couldn't fly!'_  
_This time Arion whinnied so angrily, even Hazel could guess he was cursing._  
_'Dude,' Percy told the horse, 'I've been suspended for saying less than that. Hazel, he promises you'll see what he can do as soon as you give the word.'"_

"Scipio."

_She was still red-eyed from crying. Soon after she'd landed on the Argo II, her pegasus Scipio had collapsed, overwhelmed by poisoned claw marks from a gryphon attack the night before. Reyna had put the horse out of his misery with her golden knife, turning the pegasus into dust that scattered in the sweet-smelling Greek air. Maybe not a bad end for a flying horse, but Reyna had lost a loyal friend. Percy figured that she'd given up too much in her life already._

"Small Bob."

_The collar of his coveralls bulged. Small Bob leaped out. The kitten landed on the ground in front of his master, then arched his back and hissed at the lord of the abyss. As Annabeth watched, Small Bob began to grow, his form flickering until the little kitten had become a full-sized, translucent skeletal saber-toothed tiger._  
_"Also," Bob announced, "I have a good cat."_  
_No-Longer-Small Bob sprang at Tartarus, sinking his claws into Tartarus's thigh. The tiger scrambled up his leg, straight under the god's chain-link skirt._

"And Festus!"

_"Another thirty minutes to find the release clamps for the net and untangle the dragon, but finally it stood and shook the last bit of netting off its back. It_  
_roared triumphantly and shot fire at the sky._  
_'Seriously,' Leo said. 'Could you not show off?'_  
_Creak? the dragon asked._  
_'You need a name,' Leo decided. 'I'm calling you Festus.'_  
_The dragon whirred its teeth and grinned. At least Leo hoped it was a grin."_

"I don't know any of these companions or why people wold vote for them, "Octavian said dryly, "But vote anyway."

Most of the companions owners, Reyna, Percy, Hazel, Jason, and Leo were proud of their companions. Octavian's insults about their companions? Not so much.

"Well, before anyone starts beating the crap out of Octavian, a quick moment with Leo. Are you glad to be nominated for all of these awards? Why is it such a shock to you that you actually win some?"

"I think I'm more shocked that Percy didn't win this category. I mean, the fans stuck with him longer, but yet again, we were only four votes apart, so obviously it was hard to choose." ADOA nodded.

"And who do you think would win in this award. Who's owner will take home an award?"

"I don't know?" Leo rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm biased and I'll vote for Festus, but I sense most people choosing the old favorites, like Blackjack and Mrs. O'leary, or the ones who sort of died, Scipio, Festus, Small Bob. Some people might be sympathetic or love them because they sacrificed themselves. I don't know."

"Well, I'm going to have a hard time voting."

"I thought you weren't allowed to vote? Your vote might influence people." Leo said. ADOA scoffed.

"No it wouldn't. Anyway, that's all for tonight! See you tomorrow!"

"Vote for the best!" Leo shouted.

* * *

_**A/N: I'm crying. This is the first time any of my stories have reached 400 reviews. This was a goal. Thankyou so much. Now I have to raise my overall goal to 500. We all have to have something to hope for, right?**_

_**Vote for your favorite companion! I have no idea who to route for. Maybe whoever is getting the least amount when I check in the morning, I'll route for the one with the least. Or maybe I'll just cheat and route for everyone. I'm feeling mischievous today. ;)**_

_**Happy weekend! See you tomorrow!**_

_**-ADOA**_


	11. Best Leader

"And the winner for this ridiculous award is...Oh wow, I was so not surprised by this," Octavian drawled on uninterested. "Blackjack, Percy Jackson's companion with 26 votes."

Percy stood up to go and accept his award. Annabeth kept up with her promise and kissed him. He made his way to the podium and picked up the award.

"So, I guess I owe Blackjack donuts. He's kind of in the stables right now, so I'm sure he would say thank-you. But for the donuts not the award. Thanks." Percy said, keeping the acceptance speech short. Octavian sighed in annoyance.

"God gods, you're done. Now I can leave." Octavian stalked off the stage.

"Just adding, the runner ups were Small Bob with 19 votes, Mrs. O'Leary with 18, Festus with 10 votes, Arion with 7 votes, Aurgentum and Aurum with 4 votes, and Tempest and Scipio tied with 1 vote. Congrats to all the nominees and the winner. Now, please welcome Clarisse la Rue to the stage!"

ADOA pushed Thalia out onto the stage. She kind of forced her into a dress. But combat boots and finger-less leather gloves and her bandanna was a compromise. Clarisse angrily made her way to the stage.

"This award was made for the best of the best. Your crew is just as good as your leader. To have a good team, you need someone who can lead others into victory. So, the nominees for Best Leader are...Prissy Jackson, I mean Percy Jackson."

_"A ragged circle of Romans and Amazons stood around Percy. Tyson, Ella and Mrs O'Leary were there. Frank and Hazel were grinning at him with pride. Arion was nibbling contentedly on a golden shield._

_The Romans began to chant, 'Percy! Percy!'_

_They mobbed him. Before he knew it, they were raising him on a shield. The cry changed to, 'Praetor! Praetor!'"_

Applause rang out and Percy looked surprised. Sure, he was protective of his friend. Sure, he was a child of the Big Three. Sure, he led everyone to defend Manhattan. Did that make him the best though?

"Annabeth Chase."

She wasn't sure why she felt so strongly about it, but since leaving Rome, the crew had started to lose its cohesion. They'd been learning to work as a team. Then bam…their two most important members fell into Tartarus. Percy had been their backbone. He'd given them confidence as they sailed across the Atlantic and into the Mediterranean. As for Annabeth—she'd been the de facto leader of the quest. She'd recovered the Athena Parthenos single-handedly. She was the smartest of the seven, the one with the answers.

Annabeth stuck her tongue out at Percy. "You know, this is the first award where we are nominated against each other."

"Yup. May the best win Wise Girl." She and Percy shook hands.

"Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano."

_"Reyna twisted the silver ring she always wore, with the sword and torch symbols of her mother, Bellona._

_'Marcus,' she said, 'bring Scipio from the stables.'_

_'Reyna, no!' Octavian protested._

_She faced the Greeks. 'I will do this for Annabeth, for the hope of peace between our camps, but do not think I have forgotten the insults to Camp Jupiter. Your ship fired on our city. You declared war—not us. Now, leave.'"_

Reyna scowled, this being the second time her full name was used. She only did things that she thought was best and helping Annabeth was best. Annabeth mouthed a Thank-you to Reyna. Reyna gave her a small smile. "No problem."

"Jason Grace."

_They all looked at Jason._

_'What?' he asked. 'I'm not the leader.'_

_"Yes," Piper said. "You are."_

_They never really talked about it, but no one disagreed, not even Hedge. Coming this far had been a team effort, but when it came to a life-and-death decision, Leo knew Jason was the one to ask. _

"Wow" Jason said to Leo and Piper. "Thanks."

Piper shrugged. "I was brainless back then."

Leo said, "I think all the action got to my head." Jason gaped at them. Piper and Leo burst out laughing.

"Relax Superman!" Leo said. "We are just messing with you.

"And Frank Zhang."

_Jason shouted in his best drill-sergeant voice: 'Frank Zhang! I, Jason Grace, praetor of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata, give you my final order: I resign my post and give you emergency field promotion to praetor, with the full powers of that rank. Take command of this legion!'_  
_Frank felt as if a door had opened somewhere in the House of Hades, letting in a blast of fresh air that swept through the tunnels. The arrow in his arm suddenly didn't matter. His thoughts cleared. His eyesight sharpened. The voices of Mars and Ares spoke in his mind, strong and unified: _Break  
them!_ Frank hardly recognized his own voice when he yelled: 'Legion, agmen formate!'_  
_Instantly, every dead legionnaire in the cavern drew his sword and raised his shield._

"Yes! Praetor Frank!" Leo cheered in his best rachet voice!

"Leo. Stop." Frank shook his head.

"Vote for who you believe is the best." Clarisse ended.

"Thankyou Clarisse. Since none of the companions could be with us today. We won't have an backstage extras. So, we'll see you all tomorrow!" ADOA said.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey, sorry this was shorter than usually. I found out that I was going to a family BBQ so I had to do this quickly and in the morning rather than at night so whenever I could, I can just post it rather than write it. So yeah. I hope you all enjoy your Sunday! I have work tomorrow and I'm actually excited. **_

_**See you tomorrow!**_

_**-ADOA**_


	12. Best Reunion

"The winner for best leader is...with 49 votes...Percy Jackson!" Percy gave a pointed look at Annabeth. Annabeth playfully glared at him.

"Are you going to kiss me now? I mean, I did win an award." Percy said cockily. Annabeth rolled her eyes but was about to kiss him before Clarisse burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, not sorry, but that was so funny. Prissy looked so arrogant just now! HAHA! The real winner with 49 votes, is Annabeth Chase. Prissy just got his ass kicked by his girlfriend." Annabeth pushed Percy back into his chair before they could kiss. She laughed along with the rest of the audience. Percy blushed but joined in on the laughter anyway.

"Dude, she just violated you whole life!" Leo laughed at him. Percy gave Leo his wolf stare, making him sit down in his seat slowly and scared. Leo put his hands in front of his face, to hide Percy's eyes since they were freaking him out, and set them on fire. Percy laughed and Leo blushed and sunk low in his chair, realizing what he just did.

By then Annabeth reached the stage. "As Reyna had said earlier, and I will continue to say this for the rest of the night, GIRLS RULE, BOYS DROOL! In your face Seaweed Brain! That's all. I'm not going to keep repeating myself." Annabeth decided smartly, and took her award, making her way of the stage. She sat back down and kissed Percy's cheek. His face brightened instantly.

"Along with that the runner ups were Reyna with 13 votes, Frank with 12 votes, Jason with 6 votes, and Percy with 1 vote. I'm sorry! I had to follow Clarisse that was funny. Calm your quake, Jackson, you had 42 votes!"

Percy scowled at their jokes. He didn't care he didn't win, heck even he thought it was funny. But he WAS going to get them back for that Girls Rule, Boys drool.

"This award show just got personal." He said aloud, more towards the girls.

"Please Welcome to the stage, Thalia Grace!" Thalia stepped out onto the stage. She had this extra glow to her, it was just the immortality, maybe it's the fact that she gets to see all of her friends again.

"Family is important. You can't live with them and you can't live without them, whether they are blood, or not. I know I have my brother, but there are also those families that were made because usually us demigods don't have a good relationship with the blood. I remember I started off with my brother, but then it became Luke and Annabeth, then Annabeth, Grover, Percy, then it became half of Camp Half-Blood. Families can be two, three, or a million people, and this award is to recognize the ones who always find each other. The nominee's for Best Reunion are...

"Percy and Annabeth! (MOA ch II)"

_Annabeth grabbed his wrist and flipped him over her shoulder. He slammed into the stone pavement. Romans cried out. Some surged forward, but Reyna shouted, 'Hold! Stand down!' _

_Annabeth put her knee on Percy's chest. She pushed her forearm against his throat. She didn't care what the Romans thought. A white-hot lump of anger expanded in her chest—a tumor of worry and bitterness that she'd been carrying around since last autumn. _

_'If you ever leave me again,' she said, her eyes stinging, 'I swear to all the gods—'_

_Percy had the nerve to laugh. Suddenly the lump of heated emotions melted inside Annabeth. _

_'Consider me warned,' Percy said. 'I missed you, too.'_

Percy put his arm around Annabeth.

"You know I was serious right?" Annabeth said. Percy visibly paled.

"Lucky that's not going to happen again. I won't let it."

"The Seven of the Prophecy (HOH ch LXXVI)"

_"'She's friendly,' Percy grumbled._  
_The others turned toward him and Annabeth, as if just realizing they were there._  
_'Dude.' Jason gave Percy a bear hug._  
_'Back from Tartarus!' Leo whooped. 'That's my peeps!'_  
_Piper threw her arms around Annabeth and cried._  
_Frank ran to Hazel. He gently folded his arms around her. 'You're hurt,' he said._  
_'Ribs probably broken,' she admitted. 'But Frank—what happened to your arm?'_  
_He managed a smile. 'Long story. We're alive. That's what matters.'"_

"The seven all exchanged glances. They were all proud that they were able to call themselves family.

"Piper and Tristan Mclean (TLH ch XLV)

_"'Piper.' Her dad grasped her hand and held on like he was afraid he'd fall. 'It's you? They told me—they told me you would die. They said … horrible things would happen.'_  
_'It's me, Dad.' It took all her willpower not to cry. She had to be strong for him. 'Everything's going to be okay.'"_

Piper looked a little sad. Her dad still didn't not know that she was a demigod. If she had died during the war, what would the others have said. She fell from the sky?

"Jason and, well, me. (TLH ch XXXIV)

_"Jason stood frozen, staring at the girl. Piper realized something about her voice sounded familiar. It was hard to pin down, but the way she spoke, the_  
_way she formed her words, reminded her of Jason._  
_'You're her,' Piper guessed. 'You're Thalia.'_  
_The girl tensed. Piper was afraid she might draw her bow, but instead she pulled down her parka hood. Her hair was spiky black, with a silver tiara_  
_across her brow. Her face had a super-healthy glow to it, as if she were a little more than human, and her eyes were brilliant blue. She was the girl from_  
_Jason's photograph._  
_'Do I know you?' Thalia asked._  
_Piper took a breath. 'This might be a shock, but—'_  
_'Thalia.' Jason stepped forward, his voice trembling. 'I'm Jason, your brother.'"_

Thalia winked at Jason from the stage and he smiled back.

"Vote for your favorite reunion!" Thalia finished.

"So, if you want, join me backstage with Percy!" ADOA stepped next to Percy. She looked like a midget standing next to him and Jason. She frowned when she had to crane her neck to talk to him.

"So...we call all tell you feel strongly about this girls rule, boys drool thing..." Percy nodded and took the microphone from ADOA.

"Oh yeah! Girls go to Mars to fix their bras!"

ADOA blinked at him then glared at him. "Girls go to college to get more knowledge!" She retorted, feeling insulted.

"Well, boys-"

"Go to Jupiter to get more stupider." Thalia came in with her arms crossed. Percy was about to reply and tell Thalia that even he knew stupider wasn't a word, but then Annabeth, Hazel, Reyna, and Piper stepped next to ADOA. All with their arms crossed.

"Boys drink rum, to get more dumb." Thalia said.

"Girls drink pepsi to get more sexy." Piper added.

"And Boys Drink coke only to get dope."

"Okay!" Percy sighed. "I get it. But why are there so many about drinks?!"

ADOA turned to the camera and rolled her eyes. "We'll see you all tomorrow."

* * *

_**A/N: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 500 reviews. I'm so happy! Never hit anything above 400 so, you all rock! **_

_**See you tomorrow!**_

_**-ADOA**_


	13. Best Fight Moment

Thalia stepped back out on stage. "The winner for best reunion is...with 41 votes...Percy and Annabeth (MOA ch. II)!"

Percy and Annabeth stood up and sighed. Okay, they were winning way to much. They shared a quick kiss and made their way to the stage. The applause from the audience was still same of course, they were the ones who voted, but you could tell that even Percy and Annabeth were getting, well...bored.

Percy and Annabeth came on stage next to Thalia. "Thanks again. Even though I wish Annabeth and I's reunion could have been in better conditions..."

"Hey, your just crummy because you got judo flipped." Annabeth muttered. Percy shook his head.

"But it was still the best day of my life." He finished. He picked up the award.

"Thankyou for this." Annabeth said. Percy led them off the stage.

"And the runner ups were the Seven with 33 votes, Jason and Thalia with 10 votes, and Piper and Tristan Mclean with 5 votes! We are now entering the "Best Moments" part of the awards and there are five. So please welcome to the stage...Frank Zhang!" Frank came onto the stage a bit nervous. He had yet to win an award and he was nervous. Everyone had shared, or won a separate award already. Everyone except Frank. He was okay with not winning, but he was ready to punch Leo in the throat from his teasing.

"Hey. I'm a child of Mars. I guess to most people that means I'm a fighter. But being a child isn't just about physical fighting. Its about my definition of fighting. Fighting for what you believe in. Fighting for your family. Fighting for your friends. Fighting for your loved ones. I'm proud to say I'm a child of the god of war today. Most people would expect me to be mean, or a bully, or arrogant. But I know that I'm none of that because I'm a fighter. My definition. This award goes to the people who used my definition of fighting against the giants. The nominees for the Best Fight Moment are...Jason, Piper, and Leo against Enceladus (TLH ch. XLIV {44})"

_"'Leo,' he said, 'if you've got a rope in that tool belt, get it ready.'_  
_He leaped at the giant with no weapon but his bare hands._  
_'Enceladus!' Piper yelled. 'Look behind you!'_  
_It was an obvious trick, but her voice was so compelling, even Jason bought it. The giant said, 'What?' and turned like there was an enormous spider_  
_on his back. Jason tackled his legs at just the right moment. The giant lost his balance. Enceladus slammed into the crater and slid to the bottom. While he tried to_  
_rise, Jason put his arms around the giant's neck. When Enceladus struggled to his feet, Jason was riding his shoulders._  
_'Get off!' Enceladus screamed. He tried to grab Jason's legs, but Jason scrabbled around, squirming and climbing over the giant's hair._  
Father_, Jason thought. _If I've ever done anything good, anything you approved of, help me now. I offer my own life—just save my friends_._  
_Suddenly he could smell the metallic scent of a storm. Darkness swallowed the sun. The giant froze, sensing it too._  
_Jason yelled to his friends, "Hit the deck!" And every hair on his head stood straight up._  
Crack!  
_Lightning surged through Jason's body, straight through Enceladus, and into the ground. The giant's back stiffened, and Jason was thrown clear. When he regained his bearings, he was slipping down the side of the crater, and the crater was cracking open. The lightning bolt had split the mountain itself. The earth rumbled and tore apart, and Enceladus's legs slid into the chasm. He clawed helplessly at the glassy sides of the pit, and just for a moment managed to hold on to the edge, his hands trembling."_

Leo, Jason, and Piper against Porphyrion (TLH ch. L {50})"

_"Something in Porphyrion's voice told Jason he wasn't bluffing._  
_Jason and his friends had had a good run. The three of them had done amazing things. Yeah, even heroic things. But as the giant raised his spear, Jason knew there was no way he could deflect this strike._  
_This was the end._  
_'Got it!' Leo yelled._  
_'Sleep!' Piper said, so forcefully, the nearest wolves fell to the ground and began snoring._  
_The stone and wood cage crumbled. Leo had sawed through the base of the thickest tendril and apparently cut off the cage's connection to Gaea. The tendrils turned to dust. The mud around Hera disintegrated. The goddess grew in size, glowing with power._  
_'Yes!' the goddess said. She threw off her black robes to reveal a white gown, her arms bedecked with golden jewelry. Her face was both terrible and_  
_beautiful, and a golden crown glowed in her long black hair. 'Now I shall have my revenge!'"_

"Hazel and Frank, me, against Alcyoneus (TSON ch. XLVII {47})"

_"Hazel made a grabbing gesture with her free hand. An invisible force yanked the giant's jewel-encrusted hair backwards. Hazel rushed in, slashed his other leg and raced away before he could regain his balance._  
_'Stop that!' Alcyoneus shouted. 'This is Alaska. I am immortal in my homeland!'_  
_'Actually,' Frank said, 'I have some bad news about that. See, I got more from my dad than strength.'_  
_The giant snarled. 'What are you talking about, war brat?'_  
_'Tactics,' Frank said. 'That's my gift from Mars. A battle can be won before it's ever fought by choosing the right ground.' He pointed over his shoulder. 'We crossed the border a few hundred yards back. You're not in Alaska any more. Can't you feel it, Al? You want to get to Alaska … you have to go through me.'"_

_"_Percy Jackson against Polybotes (TSON ch. L {50})"

_"'You DIDN'T!' shouted Terminus. 'Percy Jackson, you've got yourself a deal! Let's kill this upstart.'_  
_The giant laughed so hard that he didn't realize Percy was charging until it was too late. Percy jumped up, vaulting off the giant's knee, and drove Riptide straight through one of the metal mouths on Polybotes's breastplate, sinking the Celestial bronze hilt-deep in his chest. The giant stumbled backwards, tripping over_  
_Terminus's pedestal and crashing to the ground. While he was trying to get up, clawing at the sword in his chest, Percy hefted the head of the statue._  
_'You'll never win!' the giant groaned. 'You cannot defeat me alone.'_  
_'I'm not alone.' Percy raised the stone head above the giant's face. 'I'd like you to meet my friend Terminus. He's a god!'_  
_Too late, awareness and fear dawned in the giant's face. Percy smashed the god's head as hard as he could into Polybotes's nose, and the giant dissolved, crumbling into a steaming heap of seaweed, reptile skin and poisonous muck. Percy staggered away, completely exhausted._

_'Ha!' said the head of Terminus. 'That will teach him to obey the rules of Rome.'"_

"Percy and Jason against Ephialtes and Otis (MOA ch. XLVIII {48})"

_"On three?" Jason said._  
_"Why wait?"_  
_They charged out of the trench. As Percy suspected, the twins had lifted another plaster mountain and were waiting for a clear shot. The giants raised it above their heads, preparing to throw, and Percy caused a water pipe to burst at their feet, shaking the floor. Jason sent a blast of wind against Ephialtes's chest. The purple-haired giant toppled backward and Otis lost his grip on the mountain, which promptly collapsed on top of his brother. Only Ephialtes's snake feet stuck out, darting their heads around, as if wondering where the rest of their body had gone._

"Damasen and Bob against, holy crap, Tartarus? (THOH ch. LXXI {71}) When the heck did this happen?" Percy and Annabeth glanced at each other sadly.

_"'Besides,' Bob said, 'it is your destiny to return to the world. Put an end to this madness of Gaea.'_  
_A screaming Cyclops, sizzling from poison spray, sailed over their heads._  
_Fifty yards away, the Maeonian drakon trampled through monsters, its feet making sickening squish squish noises as if stomping grapes. On its back, Damasen yelled insults and jabbed at the god of the pit, taunting Tartarus farther away from the Doors._  
_Tartarus lumbered after him, his iron boots making craters in the ground._  
You cannot kill me!_ he bellowed. _I am the pit itself. You might as well try to kill the earth. Gaea and I—we are eternal. We own you, flesh and spirit!  
_He brought down his massive fist, but Damasen sidestepped, impaling his javelin in the side of Tartarus's neck._  
_Tartarus growled, apparently more annoyed than hurt. He turned his swirling vacuum face toward the giant, but Damasen got out of the way in time. A dozen monsters were sucked into the vortex and disintegrated."_

"Jason, Piper, me, Leo, Nico and Hazel against Clytius (THOH ch. LXXVI {74})"

_"They attacked him from every direction—Leo shooting fire at his legs, Frank and Piper jabbing at his chest, Jason flying into the air and kicking him in the face. Hazel was proud to see how well Piper remembered her sword-fighting lessons._

_Each time the giant's smoky veil started creeping around one of them, Nico was there, slashing through it, drinking in the darkness with his Stygian blade._

_Percy and Annabeth were on their feet, looking weak and dazed, but their swords were drawn. When did Annabeth get a sword? And what was it made of—_ivory?_ They looked like they wanted to help, but there was no need. The giant was surrounded._

_Clytius snarled, turning back and forth as if he couldn't decide which of them to kill first. _Wait! Hold still! No! Ouch!

_The darkness around him dispelled completely, leaving nothing to protect him except his battered armor. Ichor oozed from a dozen wounds. The damage healed almost as fast as it was inflicted, but Hazel could tell the giant was tiring._

_One last time Jason flew at him, kicking him in the chest, and the giant's breastplate staggered backward. His sword dropped to the floor. He fell to his knees, and the demigods encircled him."_

"Please vote for the group you thought was best!"

ADOA stepped out on stage next to Frank with food in her mouth. She must have been on break. "We'll see you tomorrow! Not going backstage with Percy again. He's too bitter."

"Hey!" Percy shouted.

* * *

_**A/N: So, vote for the best! FYI just reminding you all that its only them vs. Giants or any form above a god. I thought Damasen and Bob deserved to be nominees because, come on! They took on Tartarus! Why not? And I had to start labeling the chapter numbers, so if you review, you have to say all their names together or just say the name of the book and chapter number, just to help me out a bit. :)**_

_**So see you all tomorrow! **_

_**-ADOA**_


	14. Most Intense Moment

"And the winner for The Best Fight moment is...with 27 votes Damasen and Bob against Tartarus!" Frank announced, clapping along with the rest of the audience. Percy and the rest up stood up, giving a standing ovation to the absent Bob and Damasen. They risked their lives for everyone and if they didn't help Percy and Annabeth when they were in Tartarus, then who knows what would ever happen.

"This award will again be put on display in Chirons's office for all future demigods to see." Frank said, taking the award and handing it to ADOA in the corner.

"I'd like to add that the runner ups were -I'm just going to say the giant and the vote- Polybotes with 16 votes, Clytius with 13 votes, Ephialtes and Otis, and Alcyoneus to with 10 votes, Prphyrion with 1 vote, and sorry but Enceladus with 0 votes. Now, to continue on with the Moments section, please welcome Jason Grace."

Jason walked out on the stage running a hand through his hair. The lights made his blue eyes sparkle. His hair glistened. Piper couldn't take her eyes off him of course.

"One of the most important things a half blood needs to learn to do, is taking damage control. We must know how to handle certain situations. We must be brave and continue on at times when we want to stop and go home. That's what makes up demigods. We can handle tough times and come out stronger. This is the award where demigods had a moment where they should've been able to breath, but because of the pace and intensity of it all, it could be overwhelming. So, the nominees for The Most Intense Moment are..."

"Leo's Mom Dies."

_"'Leave my mother alone!' Fear rose in his throat as the woman shuffled forward. She moved more like an avalanche than a person, a dark wall of earth shifting toward him._  
_'How will you stop me?' she whispered._  
_She walked straight through a table, the particles of her body reassembling on the other side._  
_She loomed over Leo, and he knew she would pass right through him, too. He was the only thing between her and his mother._  
_His hands caught fire._  
_A sleepy smile spread across the woman's face, as if she'd already won. Leo screamed with desperation. His vision turned red. Flames washed over the earthen woman, the walls, the locked doors. And Leo lost consciousness. When he woke, he was in an ambulance._  
_The paramedic tried to be kind. She told him the warehouse had burned down. His mother hadn't made it out. The paramedic said she was sorry, but_  
_Leo felt hollow. He'd lost control, just like his mother had warned. Her death was his fault."_

"Jason, I, Nearly Die At The Sight Of Hera."

_Hera glowed brighter. She shouted, "Cover your eyes, my heroes!"_  
_But Jason was too much in shock. He understood too late._  
_He watched as Hera turned into a supernova, exploding in a ring of force that vaporized every monster instantly. Jason fell, light searing into his mind,_  
_and his last thought was that his body was burning._

"Hazel's Death."

_'You were my gift, Hazel,' she said. 'My most precious gift. I was foolish to think I needed anything else.' She kissed Hazel's forehead and held her close. Her warmth gave Hazel the courage to continue. They would die, but not as sacrifices to Gaia. Instinctively Hazel knew that their final act would reject Gaia's power. Their souls would go to the Underworld, and Alcyoneus would not rise– at least not yet. Hazel summoned the last of her willpower. The air turned searing hot. The spire began to sink. Jewels and chunks of gold shot from the fissure with such force that they cracked the cavern walls and sent shrapnel flying,_  
_stinging Hazel's skin through her jacket. _

Stop this!_ Gaia demanded. _You cannot prevent his rise. At best, you will delay him – a few decades. Half a century. Would you trade your lives for that?  
_Hazel gave her an answer._  
_The last night, the raven had said._  
_The fissure exploded. The roof crumbled. Hazel sank into her mother's arms, into the darkness, as oil filled her lungs and the island collapsed into the bay._

"Percy Falls into the Bay."

_'Percy!' Frank yelled. Percy glanced over. He saw the fallen giant and seemed to understand what was happening. He yelled something that was lost in the wind, probably: Go!_  
_Then he slammed Riptide into the ice at his feet. The entire glacier shuddered. Ghosts fell to their knees. Behind Percy, a wave surged up from the bay – a wall of grey water even taller than the glacier. Water shot from the chasms and crevices in the ice. As the wave hit, the back half of the camp crumbled. The entire edge of the glacier peeled away, cascading into the void – carrying buildings, ghosts, and Percy Jackson over the edge._

"Percy and I Nearly Kill Each Other."

_"'Percy, help!' Piper stumbled back from Tempest. But Percy galloped away from them. He stopped thirty feet down the road and wheeled his pegasus around. He raised his sword and pointed the tip toward Jason. _  
_'_One will die,_' Percy said, but the voice wasn't his. It was deep and hollow, like someone whispering from inside the barrel of a cannon. _  
_'_I will choose,_' Jason answered, in the same hollow voice. _  
_'No!' Piper yelled. _  
_All around her, the fields crackled and hissed, laughing in Gaea's voice as Percy and Jason charged at each other, their weapons ready." _

"Percy and Annabeth fall in Tartarus."

_"'We're staying together,' he promised. 'You're not getting away from me. Never again.' _  
_Only then did she understand what would happen. _A one-way trip. A very hard fall_. _  
_"As long as we're together," she said. _  
_She heard Nico and Hazel still screaming for help. She saw the sunlight far, far above—maybe the last sunlight she would ever see. _  
_Then Percy let go of his tiny ledge, and together, holding hands, he and Annabeth fell into the endless darkness."_

"Nico Confronts Cupid."

_"He glared at Cupid. 'Happy now?'_  
_For the first time, Cupid's gaze seemed sympathetic. 'Oh, I wouldn't say Love always makes you happy.' His voice sounded smaller, much more human. 'Sometimes it makes you incredibly sad. But at least you've _faced_ it now. That's the only way to conquer me.'_  
_Cupid dissolved into the wind._  
_On the ground where he'd stood lay an ivory staff three feet long, topped with a dark globe of polished marble about the size of a baseball, nestled on the backs of three gold Roman eagles. The scepter of Diocletian._  
_Nico knelt and picked it up. He regarded Jason, as if waiting for an attack. 'If the others found out—'_

_'If the others found out,' Jason said, 'you'd have that many more people to back you up, and to unleash the fury of the gods on anybody who gives you trouble.'" _

"Percy Tortures Akhlys."

"Percy imagined her nose and throat filling with her own tears.  
Akhlys gagged. 'I—' The tide of venom reached her feet, sizzling like droplets on a hot iron.  
She wailed and stumbled back.  
'Percy!' Annabeth called.  
She'd retreated to the edge of the cliff, even though the poison wasn't after her. She sounded terrified. It took Percy a moment to realize she was terrified of him.  
'Stop…' she pleaded, her voice hoarse.  
He didn't want to stop. He wanted to choke this goddess. He wanted to watch her drown in her own poison. He wanted to see just how much misery Misery could take.  
'Percy, please…' Annabeth's face was still pale and corpse-like, but her eyes were the same as always. The anguish in them made Percy's anger fade."

"Please vote for what you thought was the most intense moment." Jason said.

"Goodnight everyone!" ADOA waved to the cameras.

* * *

_**A/N: Sighs. So, I like took my third day off from this story and I have only one day of left (So I can finish this story by July 31 or August 1) So, I guess I'll save that day off then. I might have to use it tomorrow. Maybe. I'm taking a two hour drive to Jersey for my cousins Pool Party and I'll be there all day so...IDK.I'll probably post early or type up the chapter than post in the night on our back home. **_

_**See you...hopefully tomorrow!**_

_**-ADOA**_


	15. Most Romantic Moment

"And the winner for Most Intense Moment is...Percy and Annabeth Fall into Tartarus with 33 votes." Jason clapped for the couple. Their routine continued. Annabeth kissed Percy and they both went onto stage, like they were forced by ADOA to do. She has power in that place, plus she's scary.

"Thanks." Percy said. Annabeth gave a half-smile to the cameras as she took the award. They both rushed off the stage.

"Well," ADOA raised her eyebrows, "I'll say it quickly just like them, the runner ups were Percy tortures Akhlys with 23 votes, Nico Confronts Cupid with 14 votes, Leo's Mom's Death and Hazel's Death tied with 11 votes, Percy and Jason Nearly Kill Each Other with votes, Percy Falls into the Bay with 3 votes, and sorry Jace, but Jason Dying By Hera with 0 votes."

ADOA announced from backstage, "Please welcome to the stage, Lacy daughter of Aphrodite, so I'm sure most you can expect which moment this is."

Lacy stepped out on stage, showing off her braces that somehow were sparkly. Her smile was big, probably the best part of her pretty face.

"Hi!" she greeted.

"Hi!" Some people in the audience thought it would be funny to respond.

"So, as you know, I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, so I can spot love with a blink of an eye. Throughout the series, Uncle Rick emphasizes that love leads the way. It leads us to fight, it leads us to anger, it leads our emotions. This award is for the couple who experienced a special moment. And this is not like the Best couple Award, the nominees are literally different moments and possibly by the same couple. We just want to know which one was the best. The nominees for the Most Romantic Moment are..."

"Jason Catches Piper at the Grand Canyon."

_"In a heartbeat, he caught up with Piper, who was flailing wildly. He tackled her waist and closed his eyes, waiting for death. Piper screamed. The wind whistled in Jason's ears. He wondered what dying would feel like. He was thinking, probably not so good. He wished somehow they could never hit bottom._

_Suddenly the wind died. Piper's scream turned into a strangled gasp. Jason thought they must be dead, but he hadn't felt any impact._

_'J-J-Jason,' Piper managed._

_He opened his eyes. They weren't falling. They were floating in midair, a hundred feet above the river._

_He hugged Piper tight, and she repositioned herself so she was hugging him too. They were nose to nose. Her heart beat so hard, Jason could feel it through her clothes._

_Her breath smelled like cinnamon. She said, 'How did you—'_

_'I didn't,' he said. 'I think I would know if I could fly…'"_

"Piper saves Jason from dying by Hera."

_"'Jason,' Piper called, putting every bit of her willpower into his name. She could not lose him. 'Listen to me. You can do this. Come back. You're_  
_going to be fine.'_  
_Nothing happened. Had she imagined his breath stirring?_  
_'Healing is not a power of Aphrodite,' Hera said regretfully. 'Even I cannot fix this, girl. His mortal spirit—'_  
_'Jason,' Piper said again, and she imagined her voice resonating through the earth, all the way down to the Underworld. 'Wake up.'_  
_He gasped, and his eyes flew open. For a moment they were full of light—glowing pure gold. Then the light faded and his eyes were normal again._  
_'What—what happened?'_  
_'Impossible!' Hera said._  
_Piper wrapped him in a hug until he groaned, 'Crushing me.'_  
_'Sorry,' she said, so relieved, she laughed while wiping a tear from her eye."_

"Hazel and Franks first kiss."

_"He couldn't read her expression. He was afraid he'd finally done something so weird that she'd never want to be around him again. Frank Zhang: lumbering klutz, child of Mars, part-time pachyderm._  
_Then she kissed him – a real kiss on the lips, much better than the kind of kiss she'd given Percy on the aeroplane._  
_'You are amazing,' she said. 'And you make a very handsome elephant.'_  
_Frank felt so flustered that he thought his boots might melt through the ice."_

"Piper tells Jason she loves him."

_Piper pulled Jason closer and kissed him. _  
_'I love you,' she said. _  
_The words just poured out of her, like the water from the cornucopia. She couldn't tell what his reaction was, because then they were underwater._

"Percy refuses to leave Annabeth."

_"'Percy, let me go,' she croaked. 'You can't pull me up.' _  
_His face was white with effort. She could see in his eyes that he knew it was hopeless. _  
_'Never,' he said. He looked up at Nico, fifteen feet above._

_..._

_Percy tightened his grip on Annabeth's wrist. His face was gaunt, scraped and bloody, his hair _  
_dusted with cobwebs, but when he locked eyes with her, she thought he had never looked more _  
_handsome. _  
_'We're staying together,' he promised. 'You're not getting away from me. Never again.'"_

"Annabeth tells Percy she Loves Him."

_Annabeth pressed her lips to Percy's ear. 'I love you.'_  
_She wasn't sure he could hear her—but if they were going to die she wanted those to be her last words._

"Leo promises to return to Calypso."

_She turned, wiping her eyes furiously, and stormed up the beach, the breeze tousling her hair. Leo wanted to call to her, but the sail caught the full force of the wind, and the raft cleared the beach. He struggled to align the guidance console. By the time Leo looked back, the island of Ogygia was a dark line in the distance, their campfire pulsing like a tiny orange heart._  
_His lips still tingled from the kiss._  
That didn't happen_, he told himself. _I can't be in love with an immortal girl. She definitely can't be in love with me. Not possible.  
_As his raft skimmed over the water, taking him back to the mortal world, he understood a line from the Prophecy better—an oath to keep with a final breath. He understood how dangerous oaths could be. But Leo didn't care._  
_'I'm coming back for you, Calypso,' he said to the night wind. 'I swear it on the River Styx.'_

Lacey beamed at the audience. "Please vote for the Most Romantic Moment. And vote right! Aphrodite is watching!"

ADOA stepped in front the camera backstage next to Annabeth Chase. "Hey, I'm backstage with Annabeth!"

"Hi."

"So, Annie-"

"Don't call me Annie."

"-Why don't you like winning?" ADOA asked ignoring her.

Annabeth shrugged. "I like winning, but winning too much? Yeah, that's making me feel like Hercules. I don't want to get arrogant."

"But your only arrogant if you act that way. You and Percy deserve these awards."

Annabeth gave a look of doubt to ADOA. "I guess, but I'm waiting for my friends to take home an award. If _you_ didn't make Percy and I weren't nominees if every single freaking award-" ADOA pushed Annabeth away from the camera and smiled innocently.

"Okay! That's all the time we have for today! Please vote!"

* * *

**A/N: Hola! My cousins party was so much fun. Thanks for giving me this last day off. I should have these updates consistent now. We've got 10 awards left! **

**See you tomorrow!**

**-ADOA**


	16. Most Heartbreaking Moment

"The winner for Most Romantic Moment is...with 27 votes is...Leo Promises to Return to Calypso! Congrats Leo!"

Leo stood up from his seat a bit shocked. The win didn't really hit him yet. He's never been seen as romantic before, well, because he's never been in a relationship. Suddenly you kiss a cursed immortal girl and your the most romantic guy in Greece. But the moment that was recognized made him miss Calypso more and more.

Leo stepped on stage. "Uh...thanks for this award I guess. And, I'm still searching for her." Leo said. He squeezed the Laurel Award in his hands and returned to his seat a bit sullenly. Piper took his hand and squeezed it. Leo appreciated the sisterly comfort.

"The runners up were, whoa Percy Refuses to Leave Annabeth with 26 votes. So close!" Annabeth and Percy sighed in contentment at ADOA's announcement.

"And after that is Annabeth tells Percy She Loves Him with 11 votes, Piper Saves Jason from Dying by Hera and Frank and Hazel's First Kiss are ties with 5 votes, Piper tells Jason she loves i with 4 votes, and Jason Catches Piper at the Grand Canyon with 2 votes. Now, give it up for Hazel Levesque to continue the Moments Section!"

Hazel stepped out onto stage. She looked nice in her black dress that reached just below her knees. Her curly brown hair was pulled into a ponytail.

"To continue the moments section, we'd like to get to the one that gives everyone the most heartache. With us half-bloods, there are plenty of sacrifices that we have to make to defend the world. And those sacrifices are worth it. So, the nominee's for the Most Heartbreaking Moments are... Festus Dies."

_"'No,' Leo sobbed. He ran to the dragon's head and stroked its snout. The dragon's eyes flickered weakly. Oil leaked out of his ear._  
_'You can't go,' Leo pleaded. 'You're the best thing I ever fixed.'_  
_The dragon's head whirred its gears, as if it were purring. Jason and Piper stood next to him, but Leo kept his eyes fixed on the dragon._  
_He remembered what Hephaestus had said: _That isn't your fault, Leo. Nothing lasts forever, not even the best machines.  
_His dad had been trying to warn him._  
_'It's not fair,' he said."_

"Hazel, _I_ Die."

_"Hazel summoned the last of her willpower. The air turned searing hot. The spire began to sink. Jewels andchunks of gold shot from the fissure with such force that_  
_they cracked the cavern walls and sent shrapnel flying, stinging Hazel's skin through her jacket. _

Stop this!_ Gaia demanded. _You cannot prevent his rise. At best, you will delay him – a few decades. Half a century. Would you trade your lives for that?  
_Hazel gave her an answer._  
The last night_, the raven had said._  
_The fissure exploded. The roof crumbled. Hazel sank into her mother's arms, into the darkness, as oil filled her lungs and the island collapsed into the bay."_

"Leo Blames Himself."

_"He could almost hear Nemesis laughing. _I told you we could do business, Leo Valdez_. _  
_He had opened the fortune cookie. He'd gotten the access code for the sphere and saved Frank and Hazel. But the sacrifice had been Percy and Annabeth. Leo was sure of it. _  
_'It's my fault,' he said miserably. The others stared at him. Only Hazel seemed to understand. She'd been with him at the Great Salt Lake. _  
_'No,' she insisted. 'No, this is Gaea's fault. It had nothing to do with you.' _  
_Leo wanted to believe that, but he couldn't. They'd started this voyage with Leo messing up, firing on New Rome. They'd ended in old Rome with Leo breaking a cookie and paying a price much worse than an eye."_

"Percy Fights the Arai."

_"She saw Percy, and a series of expressions flashed across her face—relief, joy, shock, horror._  
_'What's wrong with him?' she cried. 'What happened?'_  
_She cradled his shoulders and wept into his scalp._  
_Percy wanted to tell her it was okay, but of course it wasn't. He couldn't even feel his body anymore. His consciousness was like a small helium balloon, loosely tied to the top of his head. It had no weight, no strength. It just kept expanding, getting lighter and lighter. He knew that soon it would either burst or the string would break, and his life would float away._  
_Annabeth took his face in her hands. She kissed him and tried to wipe the dust and sweat from his eyes. Bob loomed over them, his broom planted like a flag. His face was unreadable, luminously white in the dark._  
_'Lots of curses,' Bob said. 'Percy has done bad things to monsters.'_  
_'Can you fix him?' Annabeth pleaded. 'Like you did with my blindness? Fix Percy!'"_

"Bob and Damasen Stay Behind."

_"'We left Bob and Damasen,' Percy croaked. 'They'll die for us, and we just—'_  
_'I know,' she murmured. 'Gods of Olympus, Percy, I know.'_  
_Annabeth was almost glad for the job of keeping the Doors closed. The terror racing through her heart at least kept her from dissolving into misery. Abandoning Damasen and Bob had been the hardest thing she'd ever done."_

"Please vote for the nominee you see fit." Hazel moved away from the podium halfheartedly. ADOA didn't need to tell her to go backstage. After these heartbreaking moments, it seemed like everyone needed a moment. Even the audience was silent.

Annabeth rested her head on Percy's shoulder, hiding her face from view. Leo put his fingers to his temples, pushing the skin back, making his eyes squint. He looked like an alien, but all he was doing was holding back tears. Piper cried openly. she didn't care, although Jason was trying his best t cheer her up a bit. It was all over, and they all needed to remember that.

* * *

_**A/N: I think this was the hardest award I wrote. Every little clip I inserted, just re-reading it makes me want to cry because these are the moments that would make my eyes burn. Gods, I hate Gaea so much. **_

_**Oh! To that guest who really wants it. Leo will host the next award after this.**_

_**See you tomorrow!**_

_**-ADOA**_


	17. Most Funny Moment

"And the winner for the Most Heartbreaking moment," Hazel announced walking back onto the stage. "With 39 votes, Bob and Damasen Stay Behind."

The audience roared in agreement with their applause.

"Like the last two they won, these awards will be put on display in Chiron's office for all future demigods to recognize."

"And, to finish, the runner ups were Percy fights the Arai with 26 votes, Festus Dies with 11 votes, Hazel Dies with 7 votes, and Leo Blames Himself with 6 votes. Now, to finish of the Moments section, welcome Leo Valdez to the stage.

Leo came onto the stage with a huge grin on his face as Hazel made her way off. "Alright, onto my favorite award!" He clapped his hands then rubbed them together as if he was getting down to business.

Jason whispered to Piper, "I wonder if he notices his hair is on fire..."

"He'll figure it out," she whispered back.

"So, the best part of being a halfblood, is sharing laughs with your family. I'm not about to get into some big crappy sentinel thing like everyone else did."

"Hey!" Hazel, Jason, and Frank shouted. Leo flinched and smiled sheepishly.

"It's true!" he reasoned.

"Anyway, it should be obvious what award _I'm_ presenting. I mean, come on, I'm Leo. ADOA would have been crazy to choose someone else. I've got more humor than the Stolls!"

"Watch it, Valdez." Travis warned from the audience, ignoring their laughter. Leo waved him off.

"So, the nominees for the Most Funny Moment are..."Leo's, My, Message to the Romans!"

_'Hey!' said the guy in the video. 'Greetings from your friends at Camp Half-Blood, et cetera. This is Leo. I'm the ...' He looked off screen and yelled: 'What's my title? Am I like admiral, or captain, or –'_

_A girl's voice yelled back, 'Repair boy.'_

_'Very funny, Piper,' Leo grumbled. He turned back to the parchment screen. 'So yeah, I'm ... ah ... supreme commander of the Argo II. Yeah, I like that! Anyway, we're gonna be sailing towards you in about, I dunno, an hour in this big mother warship. We'd appreciate it if you'd not, like, blowus out of the sky or anything. So okay! If you could tell the Romans that. See you soon. Yours in demigodishness, and all that. Peace out.'_

"Leo, ugh, I diss Narcissus!"

_"'Oh my god, I am so awesome!' Leo bellowed. 'So awesome' Echo yelled back._

_'He is funny,' a nymph ventured._

_'And cute, in a scrawny way,' another said._

_'Scrawny?' Leo asked. 'Baby, I invented scrawny. Scrawny is the new sizzling hot. And I GOT the scrawny. Narcissus? He's such a loser even the Underworld didn't want him. He couldn't get the ghost girls to date him.'_

_'Eww,' said a nymph."_

"Percy and Annabeth Come up from the Stables."

_"When everyone finally gathered in the mess hall, it wasn't quite as bad as Frank had feared. Jason and Piper were mostly relieved. Leo couldn't stop grinning and muttering, 'Classic. Classic.' Only Hazel seemed scandalized, maybe because she was from the 1940s. She kept fanning her face and wouldn't meet Percy's eyes._

_Naturally, Coach Hedge went ballistic; but Percy found it hard to take the satyr seriously since he was barely five feet tall._

_'Never in my life!' Coach bellowed, waving his bat and knocking over a plate of apples. 'Against the rules! Irresponsible!'_

_'Coach,' Annabeth said, 'it was an accident. We were talking, and we fell asleep.'_

_'Besides,' Percy said, 'you're starting to sound like Terminus.'_

_Hedge narrowed his eyes. 'Is that an insult, Jackson? 'Cause I'll—I'll terminus you, buddy!'"_

"Leo and Jason Fight Dwarves!"

_"None of the locals seemed to notice the huge Greek warship hovering over the piazza, or the fact that Jason and Leo had just flown down, Jason wielding golden sword, and Leo...well Leo pretty much empty handed._

_'Where to?' Jason asked._

_Leo stared at him. 'Well, I dunno. Let me just pull my dwarf-tracking GPS out of my tool belt...Oh, wait! I don't have a dwarf-tracking GPS- or my tool belt!'"_

Leo frowned at the screen. "Since ADOA is pretty much an idiot and doesn't know the difference between hilariously funny and mildly funny, the nominees will be nominated by review. So, what you can do is, look at the past reviews for this chapter. If you see a moment that someone reviewed already that you like, just repeat that reviewers name and say something like, 'I agree with BluesClues' or whatever. If you don't see a reviewed moment that you like, just review it. I hope that's simple enough. We kind of had to dumb it down for...some people."

"Shutup, Leo!" ADOA screeched. She rolled her eyes before turning to the backstage cameras.

"Okay, so since Bob and Damasen aren't here, we'd like to take another brief moment to remember them. Please, everyone, lower your heads and be really quiet."

The silence was so painful that you could hear a pin drop. ADOA counted to fifteen before she lifted her head again in relief.

"Okay! Thank-you!" she said to the cameras. The camera man gave her a thumbs up sign to signal that they weren't live anymore. ADOA nodded and stalked to her dressing room.

"I need music. The silence was deafening." She grumbled, stalking off to her dressing room. A thought ran through the camera man's head._ How can silence be deafening?_

* * *

_**A/N: Lml, I love sarcastic Leo. **_

_**Thanks for the reviews. So if anyone didn't understand what I'm asking is that, there was so many funny moments I could choose which should have been nominees. So, I need you all to review your favorite hilarious moment. but you have to make sure someone didn't review it yet. If they did, just say 'I agree with [The reviewers name here]'. That also means if your a guest, make sure you give yourself a name so everyone else can know. **_

_**Okay. I hope that was pretty straightforward and not difficult. There will be no nominees up on the poll tonight. **_

_**Review!**_

_**See you tomorrow!**_

_**-ADOA!**_


	18. Worst Villain

"And the winner for the Most Funny moment with 21 votes is...drum roll please!"

The audience stomped their feet repeatedly on the ground.

"When I dissed Narcissus! Seriously? That's the funny moment! I could talk for hours on funny moments. Like this time I tried the shaving cream on the Jello thing-" ADOA cut off Leo's mic.

"Okay!" she said. Leo glared at ADOA.

"So, that's all! And I'll happily interrupt Leo to say the runners ups. Leo Sends His Message to the Romans with 12 votes, The Percabeth Caught in stables Moment with votes, and four fan nominations. Frank Turns into a Giant Koi, Percy against Polybotes, Percy Brings Up the Dam Moment in MOA, and Leo insults Khione. Sorry but the Moments Category has ended. But, please welcome to the stage: Drew Tanaka!"

Piper scowled at her half-sister. She came in dresses in a tight fitting red dress with lots of gold jewelry. She knew even Aphrodite wouldn't approve of such an outfit for this occasion. Not saying she didn't looking gorgeous. She couldn't say that. Drew makes her Camp clothes look good.

"I don't know why I was chosen to do this award. ADOA didn't really give me an assigned pre-unnecessary speech. She told me to "Figure it out." Whatever that means. So, to get to the point, the nominee's for the Worst Villain are..."

"Madea"

_"'It may not have been right,' she said, 'but neither was Medea's revenge. She murdered her own children to get back at Jason. She poisoned his new wife and fled the kingdom.'_  
_Medea snarled. 'An invention to ruin my reputation! The people of the Corinth—that unruly mob—killed my children and drove me out. Jason did nothing to protect me. He robbed me of everything. So yes, I sneaked back into the palace and poisoned his lovely new bride. It was only fair—a suitable price.'_  
_'You're insane,' Piper said._  
_'I am the victim!' Medea wailed. 'I died with my dreams shattered, but no longer. I know now not to trust heroes. When they come asking for treasures, they will pay a heavy price. Especially when the one asking has the name of Jason!'"_

"I wonder if she discovered crack when she came back from the dead..." Leo mumbled.

"Khione."

_"'Yes, my dears.' Khione kept her eyes on Jason. 'Your sister almost killed their king, you know. Lycaon's off in a cave somewhere, no doubt licking his wounds, but his minions have joined us to take revenge for their master. And soon Porphyrion will arise, and we shall rule the world.'_  
_'Traitor!' Hera shouted. 'You meddlesome, D-list goddess! You aren't worthy to pour my wine, much less rule the world.'_  
_Khione sighed. 'Tiresome as ever, Queen Hera. I've been wanting to shut you up for millennia.'_  
_Khione waved her hand, and ice encased the prison, sealing in the spaces between the earthen tendrils._  
_'That's better,' the snow goddess said. 'Now, demigods, about your death—'_

"I have to admit, shutting Hera up was the best part Uncle Rick made sure to add," Annabeth whispered to Percy. Percy nodded in agreement.

"Phineas."

_The vial on the left seemed to shake slightly more than the one on the right. Phineas grinned wickedly. He closed his fingers aroundthe left-hand vial. 'You were a fool, Percy Jackson. I choose this one. Now we drink.' Percy took the vial on the right. His teeth were chattering._

_The old man raised his vial. 'A toast to the sons of Neptune.'_  
_They both uncorked their vials and drank._

"Gods, I hated that." Hazel muttered.

"Chrysaor."

_"'You can't do this!' Annabeth shouted. _  
_Chrysaor's laughter reverberated inside his gold face mask. Percy wondered if he was horribly disfigured under there, or if his gaze could petrify people the way his mother's could. _  
_'I can do anything I want,' Chrysaor said. 'My warriors have been trained to perfection. They are vicious, cutthroat—'_

_'Dolphins,' Percy noted."_

"I always get the weirdest siblings." Percy pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly.

"Arachne."

_"Annabeth shook her head. 'Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. Just push me into Tartarus or something.' _  
_'I refuse!' _  
_'Don't be ridiculous. Kill me.' _  
_'I do not take orders from you! Tell me what I must do! Or…or—'_

_'Or you'll kill me?' _  
_'Yes! No!' The spider pressed her front legs against her head."_

Annabeth shivered subconsciously.

"Akhlys."

"'It's a trap,' Annabeth said.  
The goddess cackled. 'Didn't you expect me to betray you?'  
'Yes,' Annabeth and Percy said together.  
'Well, then, it was hardly a trap! More of an inevitability. Misery is inevitable. Pain is—'  
'Yeah, yeah,' Percy growled. 'Let's get to the fighting.'"

"Pasiphae."

_"'Well, obviously, we need only one set of demigods alive,' Pasiphaë said. 'The lucky two will be taken to Athens and sacrificed to Gaea at the Feast of Hope."_  
_'Obviously,' Leo muttered._  
_'So will it be you two, or your friends in the elevator?' The sorceress spread her hands. 'Let's see who is still alive in twelve…actually, eleven minutes, now.'"_

"So, vote, or whatever. Can I leave now" she turned to ADOA. ADOA ignored her and turned to Leo who was backstage with her for the second time.

"I'm not funny?" she asked, her face turning red from her outrage.

"Yeah...about that..." Leo took off running with ADOA chasing behind up.

"Get back here, Valdez! This is_ not_ over"

* * *

_**A/N: Just a quick note: I didn't put as such villains up here because these are the villains that tried to stop the halfbloods from reaching their goals other than the occasional monsters. There were all gods, goddesses, or demigods, or mortals. No monsters of giants. The giants are the next award. And the poll is up! You can all vote normally now. **_

_**See you tomorrow!**_

_**-ADOA **_


	19. Most Improved of the Seven

_**A/N: Just a quick note on why I had an absence. So, I kind of was hit by a car the other day... Not fun ): **_

_**But I'm okay! If I wasn't I wouldn't be posting right now. I couldn't post earlier because it wasn't a hard hit, but enough to push me down hard and rehurt my right wrist. The same one I sprained two months ago, so every time I tried to write, my wrist would hurt. So I'm sorry. But I'm feeling better now and I have updates. **_

_**I know I wanted to hit my mark. July, 31. And I will. So, I took out two awards. So, instead of 25, there will be a total of 22 awards. I took out two awards that were more of fill ins. So, here's the update! :) Thankyou for not badgering me on why I didn't update. It means a lot that you all gave me time. **_

_**Wow, I say "so" a lot. **_

* * *

"And the winner for the Worst Villain is... Arachne with 31 votes. Woo." Drew announced sarcastically, than made her way off stage. ADOA scowled at her as she went back to her seat.

"Since, coudn't be here right now, we will burn this award." ADOA said brightly. She took the award off the podium and tossed it in a nearby garbage, then she lit a match a dropped it inside.

"All the others a solid gold, but we purposefully made this one plastic! The runners up were Khione with 19 votes, Akhlys and Chyrsaor tied 9 with votes, Pasiphae and Phineas tied with votes, and Medea with 5 votes. Now, please welcome Annabeth Chase to the stage."

Annabeth made her way from back stage and waved to the cameras. She smiled and placed her hands on the podium. "This is my favorite award. Why? Because not every demigod is perfect. We all have our flaws, but we are heroes in our own way. We all started off in bad places but grew to somewhere successful. Jason, Percy, and I weren't knew to the demigod world when the war started. But some were. The nominees for the Most Improved of the Seven are..."

"Hazel Levesque."

_"You will understand," he promised. "And, Hazel Levesque…you will not believe me, but I am proud of your strength. Sometimes…sometimes the only way I can care for my children is to keep my distance."_

_Hazel bit back an insult. Pluto was just another deadbeat godly dad making weak excuses. But her heart pounded as she replayed his words: _I am proud of your strength.

Hazel looked flush as Frank squeezed her hand.

"Piper Mclean"

_Maybe love was no match for ice…but Piper had used it to wake a metal dragon. Mortals did superhuman feats in the name of love all the time. Mothers lifted cars to save their children. And Piper was more than just mortal. She was a demigod. A hero._  
_The ice melted on her blade. Her arm steamed under Khione's grip._  
_"Still underestimating me," Piper told the goddess. "You really need to work on that."_  
_Khione's smug expression faltered as Piper drove her dagger straight down._

Jason nudged Piper with pride. She blushed and leaned into him.

"Leo Valdez"

_Jake Mason turned to Leo. "Well, one thing's for sure. You are now senior counselor. This is the biggest honor the cabin has ever had. Anyone object?"_  
_Nobody did. All his cabinmates smiled at him, and Leo could almost feel their cabin's curse breaking, their sense of hopelessness melting away._  
_"It's official, then," Jake said. "You're the man."_  
_For once, Leo was speechless. Ever since his mom died, he'd spent his life on the run. Now he'd found a home and a family. He'd found a job to do. And as scary as it was, Leo wasn't tempted to run—not even a little._  
_"Well," he said at last, "if you guys elect me leader, you must be even crazier than I am. So let's build a spankin' hot war machine!"_

Leo kissed his face biceps and winked happily into the camera.

"And Frank Zhang"

_It's natural to feel fear." The war god's voice was surprisingly warm, full of pride. "All great warriors are afraid. Only the stupid and the delusional are not. But you faced your fear, my son. You did what you had to do, like Horatius. This was your bridge, and you defended it."_  
_"I—" Frank wasn't sure what to say. "I…I just needed a snake."_  
_A tiny smile tugged at Mars's mouth. "Yes. And now you have one. Your bravery has united my forms, Greek and Roman, if only for a moment. Go. Save your friends. But hear me, Frank. Your greatest test is yet to come. When you face the armies of Gaea at Epirus, your leadership—"_

"Please, vote who you think improved the most. Not just because they are your favorite." Leo scoffed at Annabeth's words. Leave it to her to keep things logical.

ADOA turned the camera to the still burning award. "Yup, it's getting warm. So, we'll see you tomorrow everybody. Stay cool!"

* * *

_**See you tomorrow!**_

_**-ADOA**_


	20. Best Book in the Heroes of Olympus

"And the winner for the Most Improved of the Seven is...Frank Zhang! With 38 votes! Congrats Frank!" Annabeth announced. Frank's ears turned red.

"Frank, as in...me Frank?" he asked in a bit of a dreamy expression.

"Yes, you big doof!" Hazel giggled and kissed his cheek. Frank stood quite dazed and approached the stage. Leo grinned wistfully.

"I guess he is worth more bounty than me...Who am I kidding? I'm still worth two Frank's."

Frank took the award in his hands and stared at it. "I really have no idea to say. My first award. Wow. I guess that's a big thing in the demigod world. I'll just wrap it up with thanking Hazel and Percy, who took me on my first quest and made me feel like I was apart of something great. I'd like to thank Annabeth for showing how to lead an d helping me with the Chinese handcuffs, Leo for our friendly rivalry. Jason and Piper for being there for me. Just thank-you for helping me improve each day. Thanks." Frank held up his award to show the audience. His ears were still red from all of the applause.

"And the runner ups were Hazel with 19 votes, Piper with 14 votes, and Leo with 12 votes. Congrats Frank. Now to start wrapping up this entire award show with the last three awards, please welcome the oracle, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, to the stage."

Rachel made her way to the stage, her frizzy curls bouncing behind her. Percy shifted uncomfortably in his seat, making Annabeth laugh. She had on her dark cloak and underneath were casual clothes.

"Hey! I'm going to make this kind of short. But the last three awards are kind of the question most people tend to wonder. Which book was better in the Heroes of Olympus series?" Rachel's question sparked a chorus of "Oh's" in the audience.

"So, you all are going to decide. The nominee's, which you all know, for The Best Book in the Heroes of Olympus are..."

"The Lost Hero!"

_"'An exchange goes two ways,' Jason said. 'When I got here, my memory was wiped. I didn't know who I was or where I belonged. Fortunately, you guys took me in and I found a new home. I know you're not my enemy. The Roman camp—they're not so friendly. You prove your worth quickly, or you don't survive. They may not be so nice to him, and if they learn where he comes from, he's going to be in serious trouble.'_  
_'Him?' Leo said. 'Who are you talking about?'_  
_'My boyfriend,' Annabeth said grimly. 'He disappeared around the same time Jason appeared. If Jason came to Camp Half-Blood—'_  
_'Exactly,' Jason agreed. 'Percy Jackson is at the other camp, and he probably doesn't even remember who he is.'"_

"The Son of Neptune!"

_"Percy smiled. He knew the stakes were high. He knew this day could go horribly wrong. But he also knew that Annabeth was on that ship. If things went right, this would be the best day of his life. He threw one arm round Hazel and one arm round Frank._  
_'Come on,' he said. 'Let me introduce you to my other family.'"_

"The Mark of Athena!"

_"They would find this House of Hades. They'd take the Doors of Death. And by the gods, if Leo had to design a grabber arm long enough to snatch Percy and Annabeth out of Tartarus, then that's what he would do._  
_Nemesis wanted him to wreak vengeance on Gaea? Leo would be happy to oblige. He was going to make Gaea sorry she had ever messed with Leo Valdez._  
_'Yeah.' He took one last look at the cityscape of Rome, turning bloodred in the sunset. 'Festus, raise the sails. We've got some friends to save.'"_

"And the House of Hades!"

_As they sailed farther from the coast, the sky darkened and more stars came out._  
_Percy studied the constellations—the ones Annabeth had taught him so many years ago._  
_'Bob says hello,' he told the stars._  
_The Argo II sailed into the night._

"Have fun voting. I know the outcome will be...interesting." Rachel said.

ADOA took the mic backstage. "I couldn't agree with Rachel more. So, I'm backstage with Frank Zhang and well I have a question. How does it feel finally winning an award?"

Frank blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Um...it's alright, I guess. I mean, I don't feel any different. Am I supposed to?"

ADOA blinked at him. "Besides the urge to brag? Not really."

"Oh."

* * *

_**A/N: Hello! Thankyou to those who wished me well. I'm okay. And these last three awards are my favorite because I can't even guess the outcome. Don't forget you can vote for two nominees! I know what Im voting for. Oh! And the last chapter. Percy, Annabeth, and Jason weren't nominees because they were all leaders or knwon to be extremely important in the beginning of the series. Leo, Piper, Hazel, and Frank started off small and the award was for who improved the most. I'm really glad Frank won. **_

_**See you tomorrow!**_

_**-ADOA**_


	21. Best Series PJatO or HoO

Rachel stepped back out onto the stage by the podium. "So, the winner for Best Book in the Heroes of Olympus series is...There's a TIE!"

Gasps exploded from the audience.

"Tied with 37 votes, the Mark of Athena, and the House of Hades." Applause broke out for the two favored books.

"The awards will be set to our scribe, Uncle Rick, for putting these novels together!" Rachel took the award and handed it to ADOA.

"And the runner ups were The Son of Neptune with 12 votes, and the Lost Hero with 8 votes. It's funny, I was routing for the Lost Hero. The start of it, but whatever. For our second to last award, please welcome back to the stage, Percy Jackson AND Jason Grace!"

Percy and Jason came on stage from separate corners. They both made their was to the podium.

Percy snorted at Jason. "So, it's about that time. This was waiting for this award to be presented during the whole show!"

Jason scoffed. "Of course you'd feel that way. This award practically which one of us is better."

Percy put his hand Jason's shoulder. "Superman...stop. We both know who would have won. Save yourself the embarrassment. " Jason blushed and scowled at Percy.

"Can it, Jackson!" Jason snapped, then he turned to the audience.

"This award, isn't mostly about me and Percy. It's more general that that. Before the Heroes of Olympus..."

"There was Percy Jackson and the Olympians..." Percy continued.

"So we want to know...well..." Jason ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"Which series is better?" They asked in sync. Rising noises of surprise and shock came from the audience but Percy laughed.

"As everyone knows, Percy Jackson and the Olympians is all about me!" Percy pointed his thumbs to himself.

"Five novels about an oblivious idiot," Annabeth mumbled to Piper.

"And than five more books about that oblivious idiot tag teaming with another oblivious idiot," Piper joked back, making them laugh.

"And then after that, rose the Heroes of Olympus." Jason continued.

"So, that's the award. Best Series: HoO or PJatO." Percy said.

Jason interrupted Percy, "Oh! And obviously, you can only vote for one!"

ADOA stepped out on stage besides Jason and Percy. "Could have said it better myself! Thanks guys!"

Percy beamed at her. "You're welcome- wait! What?"

ADOA ignored Percy like she did before. "Well, see you tomorrow everyone and don't forget to vote. Hit that review button!"

* * *

_**A/N: Short. I know. But there was only two nominees, I didn't think a small quote from the series was necessary. **_

_**This is a hard one. Percy Jackson was where I was introduced to the Camp Half Blood Life, but in Heroes of Olympus, I find it much more relatable because they are all the same age as me and I understand their problems more, whereas in PJO I had to grow with Percy. So, it's a bit to think about. **_

_**See you tomorrow for the LAST award! ),:**_

_**-ADOA**_


	22. Best Side Greek or Roman?

Jason opened up the envelope for the announced winner. He stared at the card with no emotion, but a small smile remained.

"The winner of the Best Series: PJatO or HoO is..."

Percy leaned over Jason's shoulder and grinned. "Aha! In your face sucka!" Jason winced as Percy cheered in his ear.

Applause rang out from the audience as Percy jumped around with glee.

Percy took this award and said, more calm than he was before, "This is for Camp Half-Blood. We may have won. But HoO won too, because it ties into the first series. So, we are all winners tonight! This awards will be held in Chiron's office!"

Percy and Jason made their way off the stage.

"So, I'll just say that PJatO won with 61 votes, yes feel the love. HoO won with 17 votes. Everyone felt strong about it. Now, for our Final Award. Please welcome, give a standing ovation for the best teacher in the world! Chiron!"

Chiron came onto the stage in horse form. For once, his tall body did not hit the lights or ceiling of the room. That theater they were in was much too large. Chiron stared wistfully at the applauding audience, but then held up his hand to impose silence. He took a moment before speaking.

"I'm kind of sad this award show is over. It's been a fun month. Kind of how the Heroes of Olympus has been a fun five years, now that the last book will be published by our scribe in the fall. But fear not, we will still live on and hopefully our scribe will summarize one more adventure."

Chiron took a moment to breathe in the whole scene.

"I had asked Zeus to remain at Camp Half-Blood as long as the heroes needed me. I've always wanted to retire peacefully, yet at the same time, I'm beyond grateful that heroes still need me. I have the best job in the world because of all of you. I get to watch campers grow up. I get to help people learn their history and see what they choose to do with that. That is the most magical thing to me. But, alas, this last award is a tiny bit irrelevant to that fact.

Everyone knows that the Romans were introduced to everyone in the Heroes of Olympus to fight Gaea. There are two Camps. Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. I'm not saying which one is better and neither are you because we are all equal, yet we are all much much different. So, The Award is Best Side: Greek or Roman. Some might be Roman at heart, some maybe Greek. But whatever you know you were born to, you're a half-blood all the same. So, please vote, and Lupa and I will see you at Camp real soon." Chiron finished with a wink.

ADOA stepped out in front of the camera backstage. "This is the Last Award, so I'd like to see everyone vote hopefully. Again, this award you can't choose both. Sorry. You're either Greek or Roman, but Thalia and Jason was a special case."

She walked over to Percy and Jason who were waiting patiently. "So, both of you. What the hell?"

Percy furrowed his eyebrows as Jason frowned. "Excuse me?"

"Percy jumping up and down and you looking like your cat died and you were slightly happy about it?" She pointed to them both.

"Well, I was jumping up and down because there was a fly up my pants." Percy excused himself. ADOA shook her head.

"A fly up your pants. Sure..."

"I actually was okay with PJatO winning. Without them, the Heroes of Olympus wouldn't have existed. Percy and Annabeth wouldn't have had all that practice and background and if they weren't alive than we would have had a crummy leader/ that fake scholastic glue rather than gorilla glue, and a tactician that wasn't even worthy of Athena. So I praise the first series." Jason commented.

ADOA nodded. "Well, you all heard it. We'll see you tomorrow, well later today since it's like midnight, and we'll finish with the final votes, some bonuses, and goodbyes!"

* * *

_**A/N: It's midnight. So in a way, I'm late, but I'm not all that late. Just two hours late...lol**_

_**See you tomorrow**_

_**-ADOA**_


	23. Complete

Chiron came back on stage with the envelope to the announce the winner. "And the winner is with votes that were pretty much unanimous, Greeks!"

Everyone stood up and cheered for the Greeks, well subtract a handful of Romans. Jason cheered for the Camp he knew he was meant to be with. _Reyna clapped fondly for them. Maybe Greeks aren't as bad as people claim them to be_, she thought.

Chiron put his hand up to grab silence. "I do expect to see many faces next summer. But we must remember, whether Greek or Roman, you're all children of the gods, and Gaea will be stopped."

"Let's have some more applause for the amazing Chiron," ADOA suggested. Chiron got more than simple applause but a standing ovation.

"Alright. So now, let's get to the sad part." She continued.

ADOA stood in the middle of the stage in front the podium. The big screen in the back still had the spinning golden laurel award.

"We had a great time with you all this month of July. Had a few days missing, but who cares? It still rocked, right?"

"Right!" Shouts approached from the audience.

"And we'll still have adventures in all the other stories written by me, right?"

"Right!"

"You've all been grand. Let's have an applause for the Heroes of Olympus, one more time!" Screams, shouts, stomping, and claps came from the audience. It sounded more like an earthquake than an audience.

"Well, have a good night everyone! And scroll down for extras! I'll see you all next time!" She finished before bowing and leaving the stage than went dark.

* * *

_**A/N: Wow, it's finally done! And we reached 1000 reviews. I've never been so happy! You guys rock! I'm sad to see this end, but I'm kind of glad because I can put all my focus onto something different.**_

**Bonus: The other three awards were and were supposed to be:**

**#19: Worst Giant: Nominee's= Enceladus, Porphyrion, Ephialtes, Otis, Alcyoneus, Polybotes, Clytius**

**#20: Best/Most Helpful God/Goddess: Nominee's = Hera/Juno, Hephaestus/Vulcan, Aphrodite/Venus, Ares/Mars, Hades/Pluto, Dionysus/Bacchus, Hecate/Trivia**

**#22: Best Cliffhanger: Nominee's= The Lost Hero {Percy announced to be at Camp Jupiter}, The Son of Neptune {Uncle Rick makes us wait a whole year for the Percabeth Reunion}, The Mark of Athena {Percy and Annabeth Fall into Tartarus}, The House of Hades {Nico, Reyna, and Coach Hedge leave, while the Argo II goes another way}**

**(You may vote if you chose, but it will not be a poll)**

* * *

_After tallying all votes from each award, the GRAND TOTAL of votes for all awards together is...1604!Thanks Everyone!_

_Just a quick run down of all the winners once again. _

_Best../Most... {Total votes}_

_1. Male Hero...Percy Jackson {18}_

_2. Female Hero...Annabeth Chase {24}_

_3. Supporting Male Hero...Bob-The-Titan {65}_

_4. Supporting Female Hero...Thalia Grace {22}_

_5. Couple...Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase {40}_

_6. Non Canon Couple...Leo Valdez and Hazel Levesque {24}_

_7. Duo...Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase {39}_

_8. Trio...Jason Grace, Piper Mclean, and Leo Valdez {12}_

_9. Funniest Character...Leo Valdez {40}_

_10. Companion...Blackjack {26}_

_11. Leader...Annabeth Chase {49}_

_12. Reunion...Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase in MoA {41}_

_13. Fight Moment...Bob-The-Titan and Damasen against Tartarus {27}_

_14. Intense Moment...Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase Fall into Tartarus {33}_

_15. Romantic Moment...Leo Promises to Return to Calypso {27}_

_16. Heartbreaking Moment...Bob-The-Titan Stays Behind {33}_

_17. Funniest Moment...Leo Valdez disses Narcissus {24}_

_18. Worst Villain...Arachne {31}_

_19. Most Improved Demigod...Frank Zhang {38}_

_20. Book...The Mark of Athena and The House of Hades {37}_

_21. Series...Percy Jackson and the Olympians {61}_

_22. Camp...Greeks A.K.A Camp Half Blood {68}_

_HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED!_


End file.
